That Would Be Enough
by Regina Hyde
Summary: Regina Mills is in her final year at Storybrooke Community College and fully prepared to hate every minute. That is, until she meets her new History teacher Mr Locksley. Maybe this year won't be so bad? Non-magic AU, rated M for later chapters.
1. Final Year

1 - Final Year

Regina's eyes flickered open as the bright light from the gap between the curtains fell onto her face. Squinting in the harsh autumn light, she glanced to her immaculate bedside table and saw the time, 7:12. Leaning back onto her pillow she groaned loudly. It was 6th September, the first day of her final year at Storybrooke Community College. Final year, final year, she told herself over and over again as she dragged herself out of bed.

"REGINA!" her mother's harsh voice echoed up the stairs of their obscenely large house, even at such a distance causing Regina's shoulders to stiffen.

"Yes mother! I'm awake!" she called out, as she pulled on her neatly folded uniform.

Looking at herself in the mirror, black pencil skirt, white blouse, black blazer and hideous yellow and blue tie. Despite the uniform code her black pumps had small heels on them and her lips were bright red, well she was 17 she could make her own decisions on what to wear! Quickly grabbing her satchel, she checked her appearance one more time and then made her way downstairs. Her mother was sat at the table eating her spinach and egg white omelette and flicking through the newspaper.

"Morning dear" her mother said, looking up and flashing a fake smile at her daughter as her eyes raked over her appearance.

By now, Regina had learnt not to fiddle and shift uncomfortably under her mother's scathing gaze but squared her shoulders and kept her head held high.

"I would have made you an omelette but you've started to gain weight again" her mother said, matter-of-factly.

Again, Regina just let the comment pass, pretending her words didn't hurt. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she sighed with relief.

"I'm going mum, I'll see you afterschool!" she said, turning and heading to the door.

"I'll be at a meeting until 6"

"Okay" she practically ran out the front door, smiling when she saw her best friends yellow bug parked outside her house.

She slid into the passenger seat and groaned.

"Good to see you too!" Emma huffed, putting the car in gear and heading down the road.

"Not you! I'm just not sure I'll make it through another year!" Regina said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"It's okay, at least you're only taking 3 subjects now!"

"I wish! Like my mother would let me take the easy way out!"

"You're kidding? You're still doing 4! God, your mother needs to chill!"

"Feel free to tell her that next time you see her"

"I would you know!"

"That's why you aren't allowed to come round anymore!"

After a few more minutes of chat, Emma pulled into the school carpark and parked.

"Who's parked like that?" she said, looking at the car parked diagonally across 2 spaces, "Oh god it's Killian! HEY KILLIAN!"

She got out of the car and slammed the door, "Wanna learn how to park?"

The boy dressed in black skinny jeans and a leather jacket just grinned, "Swan! Missed me?"

"In your dreams!"

"Every night"

Regina rolled her eyes as she got out the car.

"Ah, your majesty" Killian said, bowing, "Decided to grace us with your presence for another year"

"Killian, decided to stay another year? Take it the exams didn't go so well last year?"

Killian scowled, and Regina took Emma's arm and they made their way across the carpark to the 6th form block.

"The Queen is back" Emma grinned and Regina smirked.

"Welcome back to another year at Storybrooke Community College!" said the head of the 6th form, Mr Gold, in his usual disenchanted tone, "I hope you had a good summer"

Regina and Emma were sat in their usual corner with their friends Tink and Katherine, Regina had noticed Killian sitting in the centre had not taken his eyes of Emma so far. She smiled to herself.

"Now this year will be a real test of your determination and commitment, especially if you are planning to apply for university this year, which I know many of you are. Remember, there are only limited places at university so you must fully commit to you studies if you want to succeed!"

Regina raised an eyebrow and saw Mr Gold's eyes catch the movement but she held her ground. She had a rocky relationship with the head and was not about to show weakness. Mr Gold droned on for another 10 minutes before he dismissed them, saying the lessons would start in 10 minutes.

"Another year, another speech about how we should work solidly for the entire year!" said Emma, rolling her eyes.

"He's just a ray of sunshine isn't he?" Regina said, smiling through gritted teeth.

"Glad you think so Miss Mills"

Regina rolled her eyes and spun to face the head.

"I notice your expression during my talk, did I say something you disagree with?" he said, his tone calm but threatening.

"Of course not sir, I think putting as many people off university as possible is a fantastic idea" Regina smiled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'd be careful young lady, we've still got another year together" his cold eyes met hers with a piercing gaze but she didn't falter.

He turned on his heels and limped away, his cane clicking down the corridor.

"Damn Regina, you've got balls" Tink said, looking at her speechless.

Regina just flashed a smile at her and then pulled out her timetable.

"I've got Geography first, whose AT?" Emma said.

"Miss Tyson" said Regina, "You know, the same teacher you had last year!"

"Alright smartass!"

"Who's RL?" Regina asked, her brow furrowing.

"What subject?"  
"History?"

"Oh didn't Mrs Lucas resign at the end of last year?" Katherine said.

"Ooh new teacher, maybe he's hot?" Emma grinned, elbowing Regina and winking.

"You don't even know if it's a him!" Regina pointed out.

"£5 says he's hot!"

"You're on" Regina shook her outstretched hand grinning.

"Okay guys, you better be heading for your lessons now" said Belle, the kindly well liked 6th form secretary.

"See you at break"

Regina made her way down the corridor, mind racing. She didn't have much faith in Emma's idea but she could hope couldn't she?


	2. Those Damn Eyes

2 - Those Damn Eyes

Authors Note: In case you couldn't tell, this is based on the English school system, so at the end of this year they'll be applying to university. This is my first fanfic so please review!

Regina chose her seat, 3 rows back, far enough so she was unlikely to be called on but not so far back as to be labelled a slacker. None of her friends were in this class, (geography people, she mocked them for picking the easy option) so she sat alone quietly hoping whoever she sat next to wasn't too chatty. She just wanted to get through this year, quickly and quietly.

"Regina!" a chirpy voice called as the girl slipped into the chair next to her.

Regina groaned inwardly. Why? Every single year! Why couldn't this girl leave her alone?!

"Mary Margaret" she said, putting on a fake smile and turning to face the girl who had a pixie cut and obnoxiously large smile.

"Aren't you excited to meet the new teacher?"

"Can't wait!" Regina said, taking her notebook out.

"Ooh maybe he's hot!"

The girl wouldn't recognise sarcasm if it hit her with a truck.

At that moment, someone cleared their throat loudly and Regina looked up with the rest of the class. She had been so busy trying to ignore Mary Margaret she hadn't even noticed her new teacher walking in. The chat in the room died. Oh. God. The man wasn't hot. He was unbelievably gorgeous. His short brown hair was swept to one side with 2 strands hanging down across his brow and he had deep blue eyes that met Regina's suddenly. She quickly glanced down, pretending she hadn't just been gawking at him. No, she did not gawk. Merely, observing, appreciating even.

"Good morning, I'm your new History teacher, Mr Locksley" he said, writing his name up on the board.

Mother of God, that voice. She could feel heat pooling in her stomach, it sent shivers down her spine.

"So correct me if I'm wrong but last year, Mrs Lucas has covered the Tudors and the Russian Revolution?"

He glanced around and saw the a couple of people nodding.

"Okay, this term we are looking at the American War of Independence. First of all, does anyone know anything about it?"

A girl with black and white hair in a thick fur coat raised her hand.

"Yes, and what's your name sorry?" Mr Locksley said, pointing at her.

"Cruella" the girl drawled, smiling sickeningly sweetly, "It was ended by the battle of Yorkshire"

"Yorktown" corrected Regina, under her breath.

Unfortunately the class was dead silent, so her voice carried drawing everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Mr Locksley said, turning his gaze on Regina.

"It's erm, Yorktown not Yorkshire" Regina said, looking down her cheeks hot.

"That's correct" he said, smiling encouragingly.

For a few seconds, their gazes were locked and in those moments the entire world melted away. The way he looked at her. Those eyes.

"That's what I meant!" Cruella chimed in, glaring at Regina and dragging her right back to the present.

"Yes of course" Mr Locksley said, turning to Cruella, "Very good. Anyone else"

Another few people, offered vague and mostly incorrect information. Regina actually knew a fair bit about the American War of Independence (predominantly due to her love of the musical Hamilton) but had no intention of flaunting it. She did not want to be labelled the teachers pet. Well, not by the other students anyway... She shook her head as her mind drifted. She needed to pull herself together! She was Regina Mills, always in control, always regal, she was known as the Queen for a reason.

She spent the rest of the lesson, listening to Mr Locksley's explanation of the syllabus, trying not to focus on what his voice did to her and staring intently at her notebook.

"Your homework, is to find out 5 facts about the American War of Independence for tomorrow" Mr Locksley said, as the bell rang and the class began to pack up. Regina quickly scribbled down the numbers 1-5 in her notebook and filled it in.

American's were led by George Washington Key commanders in the battle of Yorktown: Alexander Hamilton & Marquis de Lafayette 32,000 troops landed in New York Harbour under command of General Howe British Army became known as Red Coats Battle of Monmouth nearly lost due to General Lee but ended in a stalemate due to the work of Lafayette

Well, that was her homework done. Now she could just relax at Granny's after school. She looked up and noticed she was nearly the only one left in her room. Looking up she saw Mr Locksley looking at her.

"Have you just done your homework?" he asked, smiling curiously.

She blushed but handed the paper to him looking down. He took it and began to scan through it. Damn, now she looked like a try-hard. She busied herself, putting the rest of her things away trying not to notice his biceps bulging through his shirt.

"This is good!" he said, "Good detail on the number of British troops! Tell me, are you a fan of Hamilton by any chance?"

She looked up surprised, "Yeah, actually it's my favourite"

"You have excellent taste" he smiled, "Its very factually accurate and has a great soundtrack!"

"I know, it's so well written" she said, smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name" he said, handing back her work.

"That's because I didn't give it" she said, placing it nearly in her bag and standing up.

He raised an eyebrow and she looked at him for a few moments as if sizing him up, "Regina, Regina Mills"

"Well Miss Mills, I'll see you tomorrow" he said.

She nodded, keeping her head down and making her way quickly out the room.

As soon as, she was out in the corridor, she breathed out for the first time in the whole lesson. She was heading to the common room when someone fell into step next to her.

"Regina darling" Cruella drawled.

"What do you want?" she snapped, speeding up.

"Snappy snappy!" she replied keeping step, "I just wanted to say, I've already called dibs on hot stuff in there!"

"Dibs? What are we 12?"

"Look" Cruella spun grabbing her arm and stopping them, "Keep your paws off Mr Locksley. He's. Mine!"

Regina pulled her arm free and fixed her with the stare, "Don't make idle threats".

Regina's stare was a big part of the reason she was known as the queen. Her stare could paralyse, when you got that look, you shut the hell up.

Cruella held her gaze a few more seconds before, flouncing off down the corridor.

Regina smirked to herself and headed off to find her friends.

Emma, Katherine and Tink were all sat in their corner in the common room. Regina made her way over and Emma sat up excitedly.

"So?" she looked expectantly.

"He's not that hot" said Regina, sitting down.

"So he is hot!" Tink squealed.

Emma smiled triumphantly, holding out her hand.

"I'll pay for you at Granny's okay?" Regina said, "That's still on right?"

"Oh yeah, we want to hear all about him!" Tink grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes at her friends, this was going to be fun! Quickly, her mind drifted. Those eyes. Those damn eyes.


	3. Babysitter

3 - Babysitter

Almost as soon as school finished, Emma's yellow bug pulled into Granny's car park quickly followed by Tink's green KA. Soon, the 4 girls settled into their usual booth at the homely cafe.

"Hi girls" said Ruby, the friendly waitress with a bright red streak in her long brown hair coming over.

"Hi Ruby, how's it going?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, all right, although now Granny's retired from teaching she's always on my case!"

Granny the owner of the cafe, was also Regina's old history teacher Mrs Lucas.

"Watch out Regina, she'll be asking lots of questions about her replacement!"

"Don't worry, I'll assure her he's nowhere near her standard!" grinned Regina.

"Anyway, what can I get you? Wait let me guess, Emma large chocolate milkshake and cheese fries, Katherine and Tink large hot chocolates Tink with cream and marshmallows but Katherine without and 2 cookies, Regina a large black coffee" Ruby said, squinting one eye in thought.

"Perfect thank you" said Emma, "Do you get the feeling we're in here a little too much?"

Ruby grinned, took their menus and made her way behind the counter.

"So, Mr Locksley" Emma prompted, all eyes were on her.

"What about him?" she feigned ignorance.

"Come on!" Tink whined, "Share!"

"There's not much to tell, he's a bit hot" Regina said, nonchalantly.

"And?"

"And he's my teacher end of" Regina said, wishing it could be that easy.

At that moment, Ruby arrived with their order giving Regina a welcome breather; she thought but almost immediately he popped into her head again. His eyes, his smile those stupid bits of hair that were somehow unbelievably sexy.

"Regina?"

She realised Katherine had been talking and immediately looked up not being able to help the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Sorry?" she said.

"Something on your mind Regina?" smirked Emma, "Or someone?"

"I think not!" said Regina, rolling her eyes and trying furiously to stop blushing.

Luckily Emma seemed to get the hint and the rest of the meal was spent chatting about menial things. Emma complained about Killian and his "obnoxious smirk" and "over-inflated ego". Regina grinned to herself, her friend was head over heels for this guy. It was blindingly obvious, honestly she didn't know why they didn't just give in and get together already. But she sat in silence, deciding it was wiser to keep her mouth shut - she did not need more questions about her new teacher!

Regina was not in a good mood. The day had started badly; lots of snide remarks from her mother, her car still wasn't working and she had left her biology textbook at home. She was on her way to the cafe to grab some breakfast when she heard a familiar clicking sound approaching. Fantastic.

"Miss Mills" a familiar voice said, from behind her.

"Mr Gold" she said, turning smiling falsely.

"Are you aware we have a dress code?"

"No, I wear this tie for a fashion statement"

"Heeled shoes are not permitted, red lips are not permitted. Consider this a warning"

"Why? Why are those rules?" Regina said, staring at him.

"You'd do well to stop asking questions and learn to follow rules for a change"

"That's not an answer"

Truth be told Regina was looking for a fight, normally she wouldn't have pushed it but today she was not giving up.

"Miss Mills" Gold's tone was warning.

"Why can't I wear red lipstick or heels? Worried the boys won't be able to concentrate?"

"Miss. Mills." he snapped, the vein on his forehead bulging.

At that precise moment, Mr Locksley approached the pair. He had hung back after seeing the glares and quick retorts flying back and forth between them.

"Oh, it looks like Mr Locksley requires your undivided attention so I'll leave you to it" Regina flashed a smirk at Gold, turned on her heels and walked off.

Both men stared after her, Gold glaring but Mr Locksley was impressed by her spunk. He'd only been there a couple of days but he had got the impression no one stood up to Gold.

"Be careful with that one, Mr Locksley" Gold said, still staring after she had rounded the corner, "She's a live wire"

There was a pause for a few seconds while the two men stared into the empty space she had been.

"Anyway, what can I do for you?" Gold said, turning and smiling.

"Okay, please read pages 2-5 of your textbooks and just make some notes on the key areas on the board" said Mr Locksley, as the bell rang again.

"Miss Mills?" her heart stopped.

She looked up to see Mr Locksley coming up to her, the rest of the class filtered out slowly.

"As you know, I'm fairly new to the area and I don't know many people"

Regina was holding her breath, waiting to see where this was going.

"I met Ingrid Frost yesterday at pre-school when I was collecting my son and she recommended you as a babysitter" he said, slowly.

Regina's heart sank a little, where there was a son, there was likely to be a wife. She often babysat for Ingrid's 2 daughters, Anna and Elsa. Despite her frosty exterior, she had a definite soft spot for children.

"I have a staff meeting on Friday after school that'll run quite late and I was wondering if you could babysit for me? If it makes you uncomfortable I totally understand" he said, quickly looking down almost nervously.

"No that's no problem" she said, smiling, "I'm free Friday"

"Okay, well, here's my address and phone number" he said, handing her a piece of paper, "I'll give you £15 for the evening"

"Wow thank you! What's your son's name?" she asked, slipping the paper into her bag.

"Roland, he's 3"

There was that smile, the one made her insides melt and heat pool in her stomach.

"So, text me if anything comes up before then otherwise, is 5 at my house okay?" he said, finding himself walking her to the door.

"That sounds fine"

"Thanks you're a real life-saver" he said, smiling at her.

She couldn't help but smile back and quickly left the classroom.

She wanted to squeal. She was going to his house on Friday night! But he had a son and that probably meant a wife too. No, she refused to let it ruin her mood.

"What's got into you?" Emma said, as Regina came into the common room grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing" she said, sitting down and pulling out her planner. Unfortunately with that, the piece of paper with the details slipped out.

"No. 5 Orchard Lane? Whose details are these?" asked Emma, snatching the paper before Regina could catch it.

"Mr Locksley" she said, looking down.

"Wait, you have the hot new teachers address and number?" said Emma, eyes wide, "And I've seen him now, he is very hot!"

"I'm babysitting for him" Regina said, grinning widely.

"You are one lucky bitch!" said Emma, slapping her arm, "You better text him, you know so he's got your number"

Regina raised an eyebrow, but realised Emma was right and quickly typed out a message.

Hi Sir, It's Regina Mills, just so you have my number - R

As soon as her phone hit the desk it pinged. Emma snatched it up.

"Hey!" Regina said, grabbing for it.

"That's great thanks - R. Ooh R, I wonder what his first name is" said Emma, smiling.

"Give me my phone!" Regina commanded, hand outstretched.

Emma reluctantly gave it back and Regina read over the text just to make sure. Friday better hurry up. God she was unbelievably excited. Get it together!

Robin Locksley cringed when he reread the message. He'd signed it -R without even thinking. She was a student. He shouldn't have done that. Well, truth be told, as his student, he shouldn't be unable to drive the image of her red lips on his and her toned legs wrapped around his waist out of his head. Invite her round to your house Robin, good idea, that'll really help you stop thinking about her. He put his head in his hands, he couldn't exactly un-invite her for no reason and truth be told, he wasn't sure he wanted to.


	4. Please Don't Leave Me I Am Helpless

4 – Please Don't Leave Me I Am Helpless

Friday could not come soon enough for Regina. Luckily her car had finally been fixed, so she didn't need Emma to drive - that conversation she didn't need! Looking in the mirror for the 100th time she fiddled with her hair and pulled down her top a little, although both made next to no difference. She was wearing a red vest with a black lace vertical strip up the back, skinny black jeans and black ankle boots. The vest wasn't low cut because she was looking after a child but it was form fitting. She pulled on her black coat and made her way out the house. Her mother was at a meeting so she locked the door behind her, not bothering to leave a note saying where she was going. It's not like anyone would care.

The house was in a quiet little side street on the outskirts of town. It was quite big with a long wide drive but Regina parked in the road outside, not wanting to impose. She took a deep breath and made her way up drive and knocked on the door. When Mr Locksley opened it, she took a moment to appreciate how good he looked in his white shirt and 2 piece black suit.

"Hello Miss Mills" he said, unnecessarily formally.

"Hi sir" she replied, smiling trying to put him at ease.

They stood in silence for a few moments, until he looked down and Regina saw a little head poking out from around his legs.

"Hello there" she said, kneeling down so she was at his level.

The boy had big brown eyes, a mop of floppy dark curls and his little arms clung to his dads legs furiously.

"My name's Regina" she said, softly, "What's yours?"

"Roland" the boy said, shyly.

Regina stretched out her hand to the boy and smiled warmly. Slowly, Roland stretched out his hand and shook hers.

"Sorry, come in" said Mr Locksley, trying to stop his mind wandering at the sight of her on her knees in front of him. Roland ran off down the corridor as Mr Locksley held the door for her and followed her to the kitchen. The house seemed to be nicely furnished with lots of light woods and greens, it felt homely despite its considerable size. Glancing around they seemed to be the only ones there. Maybe there was no wife, she tried not to get her hopes up before she was sure.

"Okay, so there's alphabet spaghetti in the cupboard for his dinner which he has around 5.30, then if you read him a story he should be ready for bed" said Mr Locksley, ticking each thing off on his fingers.

"Regina?" asked Roland, materialising next to her. "Would you like to see my room?"

"I would love to" Regina grinned, glancing up to check with Robin. He nodded encouraging as Roland held out his hand and she let him lead her down the corridor. His room was small but cosy with the walls covered with dinosaurs.

"Do you like dinosaurs?" she asked, gazing around.

"I love dinosaurs! Do you like them?"

"I do, my favourite is the triceratops" she said, smiling.

"That's my favourite too!" gasped Roland, grinning from ear to ear.

She saw he had the same adorable dimples as his father and her heart melted.

"Right, I've got to run" Mr Locksley said from the doorway, pulling her out of her dream.

He scooped Roland up into his arms and kissed him on the forehead. Regina couldn't help but smile.

"So, I'm always at the other end of the phone if you need anything. And thank you Regina, you're a lifesaver. You don't mind if I call you Regina do you?" he suddenly looked worried.

"No of course not, it is my name! And don't worry, Roland will be well taken care of Mr Locksley" she said, smiling.

"We're not at school, you can call me Robin. If you're comfortable!"

"Okay Robin" she smiled.

"Anyway, be good for Regina and I'll see you tomorrow" he ruffled Roland's hair one more time and headed out.

Regina and Roland sat in the kitchen both tucking into the alphabet spaghetti.

"Hey I got a word!" Roland grinned, pointing at KING that was written in his bowl.

"Nice! I got it's friend!" Regina said, spinning hers round to show QUEEN.

"Now all I need is Knight, that's what Daddy calls me, I'm the knight" Roland said, furrowing his brow as he looked for letters.

"Do you slay dragons and save princesses from evil witches?" asked Regina, unable to keep from smiling at his adorableness.

"I'm the bestest knight in the realm"

"Does that make your daddy King?"

"Yeah he's king of the castle! And you can be the princess, I'll save you from evil witches and dragons!" Roland said, bouncing excitedly.

"Okay, you can save me after you've finished your dinner" Regina said, raising an eyebrow.

After another half hour of play, Regina was sat on the floor next to Roland's bed reading a few pages of his favourite book, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs. Roland was listening captivated, giggling every time Regina put on a silly voice for each of the characters. Eventually, his eyelids began to droop and Regina shut the book.

"Bed time I think Roland" she said, smiling.

"Okay, night night Princess Regina" he said, pulling the covers up to his chin and snuggling in.

"Goodnight Sir Roland" she smiled, kissing his forehead.

Standing outside Roland's room she weighed up her options; she wanted to look round but would that be imposing? But really, it would be best to check if he was married. She made up her mind and went to look around. An office, a bathroom both nicely furnished but a few tell tale dinosaur toys showing a young child lived there. She took a deep breath as she came to the last door. All her dreams could be crushed with what was behind this door. She pushed open the door and glanced inside. The room was simply furnished, a wardrobe, chest of draws and a king sized bed with forest green sheets. Looking around she saw no signs a woman lived there, no jewellery or lingering smell of perfume and opening the wardrobe she only saw mans clothes. She couldn't help but smile a little. No wife. Not that she had a chance with him anyway! But now her prospects looked slightly better.

It was 10.45 and Regina was lying on the sofa, a mug of tea in her hand and headphones on listening to Hamilton. She didn't hear the door open but she put down the tea and headphones when she saw Robin stagger in.

"Robin?" she sat forward, concerned as he held onto the table for support.

"Regina, hi, how's Roland?" he said, trying to pretend he could walk in a straight line.

"He's fine, here sit down" she said, taking his arm and leading him to the sofa.

He sat down heavily and Regina moved towards the kitchen when he grabbed her arm, "No don't leave" he said his eyes wide.

Regina's heart leapt, "I'm going to make you some coffee, I'll be back in a second"

She left for the kitchen keeping her cool, despite her heart unhelpfully somersaulting.

"Must have been one hell of a staff meeting!" she said, eyebrow raised as she handed him a big mug of black coffee.

"A few of the guys were going out, and I wanted to get to know them" he said, smiling wryly.

"Lets see if you remember anyone tomorrow!"

In the silence, her headphones playing My Shot echoed out loudly.

"Oh I know this one!" he said, starting to move his arms nearly in rhythm, "Imma get a scholarship to kings college, I probably shouldn't brag but dang I amaze and astonish!"

He started to rap, completely out of time and slurring his words together. She couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was.

"Shhhh" she hissed, leaning closer to him as she placed a finger on her lips, "Roland's upstairs"

Suddenly he stopped and she realised how close they were, her finger fell from her lips and she stared deep into his eyes. God damn those eyes, she thought about how easy it would be to lean forward and kiss him.

"I should probably go" she said slowly, wanting nothing more than the exact opposite.

The last thing she wanted was to take advantage of him and make him uncomfortable.

"No" his hands found her waist holding her in place, "Please don't leave me I'm helpless" he tried to sing.

Her heartbeat stopped, his touch sent shivers up her spine and she wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt.

"Robin" she said, gently removing his hands, "If I stayed I'd just be taking advantage and I can't do that to you"

"Regina" he said, sounding heartbroken, "Please stay"

"I can't" Regina said, although she honestly couldn't remember why, "I'll see you later Robin"

And with that she gathered up her things and walked out the door without looking back. As soon as she got in the car she groaned loudly and pulled her legs into her chest. God, he was begging her to stay and she left. She was an idiot. She glanced back at the door but put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

Robin heard the engine and the car slowly going down the road. God what the hell was he doing? He raked a hand through his hair and collapsed back onto the sofa.


	5. Meet Me Inside

5 - Meet Me Inside

It was around 10.30 when Regina woke. She lay still for a few moments trying to work out whether last night had been real or a cruel dream. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know - she'd already had enough disappointment for one lifetime! Eventually, she forced herself to check her phone:

How was last night ;) hope you didn't have too much fun – Exxx

Saw you talking to Hot Stuff yesterday. Remember he's mine darling! - Cruella xoxo

I am so sorry about last night - R

She re-read the text over and over again, contemplating how to reply. She didn't want him to think she wasn't interested but she didn't want to come on to him in case he was uncomfortable.

You don't need to apologise - R

The way I acted was totally inappropriate, I promise you it'll never happen again. I'll look for a new babysitter - R

No! No! No! Regina wanted to scream.

No it wasn't and no you won't! I love Roland, you'll have to fight to keep me away! - R

Oh no that was desperate! Think Regina!

Really? I haven't scared you off? - R

You'll have to try harder than that! - R

A few minutes passed and Regina was suddenly filled with doubt. What if it had been the alcohol talking? What if he was just coming onto her because she was there?

I've just noticed you left your headphones here...you could come over and I can make you coffee? My way of saying sorry and thank you! Shoot me down in flames if you don't think it's a good idea! - R

Regina's heart swelled and she exhaled the breath she'd been holding since the last text she'd sent.

Sounds lovely, what kind of time? - R

3 sound okay? - R

Perfect, see you then - R

She lay back on the bed, smiling stupidly. She had a date! Flicking through her other messages she ignored the one from Cruella although couldn't help smirking when she read it. Yours? Yeah right!

It was amazing! He begged me to stay! - Rxxx

She loved to throw Emma little titbits, knowing it drove her mad.

WAIT WHAT?! Tell me EVERYTHING! - Exxx

He came home very drunk and begged me to stay - Rxxx

AND DID YOU? - Exxx

No! What do you take me for? - Rxxx

Damn girl, you had him! Wasted opportunity! - Exxx

I'm going to his for coffee this afternoon - Rxxx

Don't do anything I wouldn't do! - Exxx

Regina rolled her eyes at her phone and then got up to shower. She needed to get ready!

She was dressed in a black leather pencil skirt, red blouse and boots. The blouse was a little low cut, but she wasn't babysitting this time! As she parked in the road outside Robin's, she paused wondering what she was doing there. He probably was just being polite, he didn't feel anything towards her. She had learnt a long time ago hope breeds eternal misery, no point getting excited. She knocked on the door before she could back out and stood nervously. 3.02. She wasn't early, but maybe she should have been a bit later. Now you seem easy Regina, nice going! She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened. Robin was dressed in a forest green t-shirt and jeans and it surprised her how he could make something so simple look so damn sexy. Meeting his eyes, they were filled with uncertainty which was so cute, she almost wanted to laugh.

"Regina, hi" he said, standing aside to let her in.

She walked in, pretending the way he said her name didn't make heat pool in her stomach.

"Roland's at Anna and Elsa's" he said, noticing her glancing around, "But he hasn't shut up about you all morning! I've never known anyone make such a good impression on my son!"

Regina smiled widely, "He's a lovely boy"

Robin nodded and then put his hands in his pocket, hovering, unsure of what to do.

"I believe coffee was promised!" Regina prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes of course sorry" Robin busied himself.

Regina couldn't help but admire his toned form, those jeans fit damn good! She quickly flicked her eyes up as he turned, "How do you like it?"

She flushed, mind elsewhere, "Sorry?"

"Your coffee!" he said, quickly. Did he blush a little too or was it her imagination?

"Oh, black, no sugar please"

He placed the cup in front of her gently and took a seat opposite her at the table. She took a sip of her coffee and they sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Look..." they both said at the same time. They laughed uncomfortably and Regina held out her hand, letting him go first.

"I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have drunk and come home like that it wasn't fair to you and I don't want you to think of me like that, I'm not...like that" he said, looking down, words tumbling out like a confession.

Regina wanted to tell him that she didn't mind, she wanted to tell him how hard it had been to say no to him, to not kiss him, to not stay the night.

"Robin, I don't mind" she said, leaning down trying to catch his gaze.

"No, it's not okay!" he said, shaking his head refusing to let his eyes meet hers.

"Yes it is" she said, reaching out without thinking and resting her hand comfortingly on his arm.

He looked up, finally meeting her gaze. She quickly realised what she had done and pulled her hand back as if his arm was red hot.

"I just want you to understand that what happened last night isn't what I'm normally like!" he said, looking desperate.

"And I'm trying to tell you I do understand!" she said, smiling disarmingly, "Plus I was impressed by your rapping skills"

"I didn't, did I?" he said, groaning as she chuckled.

"You did, luckily it wasn't Guns and Ships" she smiled, making him laugh, "It honestly confuses me how Daveed Diggs can rap so fast in the French accent"

"I do like Lafayette" he said, smiling.

"Me too, my favourite character has to be Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan or Angelica!"

"I thought you'd like Angelica, she reminds me of you"

"Oh?" Regina gave him a sideways glance.

"She's got the same spark as you" Robin said, "the oldest and the wittiest"

She smiled widely, "Not the oldest but definitely the wittiest!"

"You have siblings?"

"Yeah, I have an older sister, Zelena, she's off travelling in Europe on her gap year at the moment" said Regina, rolling her eyes.

"You don't get along to well?"

"She's been on her gap year for 3 years now! Maybe if she worked for once in her life..." Regina's eyes flicked down as she stopped herself. He studied her but evidently decided it wasn't a topic to be pushed.

They chatted for hours, both unaware of the time passing. It was the first time in forever she felt like someone was listening to her, really honestly listening. He seemed genuinely interested when she told him about her dream of going to Oxford to do History, taking a year out to travel Europe then write books, both fiction and non-fiction but all History based. She didn't know what it was but talking to him was so easy. She hadn't told anyone except Emma that she wanted to write it even Tink or Katherine, yet here she was having known Robin for less than a week blurting it out like it was nothing. He told her about his travels to Berlin, Rome and Paris which she listened to enthralled.

It was then that Robin glanced at the clock and started.

"It's 5 to 5!" he said, standing up and picking up the two long empty cups, "I'm supposed to be picking Roland up in 5 minutes!"

Regina didn't want to go, she was loving every second.

"Yeah, I should get home" she lied, knowing there would be no one there to meet her.

"Thank you for coming over" he said, "I didn't want you to see me on Monday thinking I was a creepy old man"

"You're not creepy or old!" she said, "But I had fun"

"Don't forget your headphones" he handed them to her and their fingers met.

They stood for a moment, lingering. Eventually, it was Robin who pulled his hand away. She stared into his sky blue eyes, wishing she never had to look away. God she wanted to kiss him.

"I'll see you on Monday, Robin" she said, holding herself back.

"See you, Regina" he said, eyes never leaving her as she turned and began down the drive.

His eyes trailed down her body fixing on her toned ass, watching it sway as she walked. He snapped his head up. God! Why was she so perfect? He shut the door quickly, pretending she hadn't been right there, in his house. That was the closest thing to a date he'd had since he'd split with Marion 2 years ago. With a student? What was he thinking? Well, he knew what he was thinking. How sexy she was, how she would look in his bed, fisting the sheets and moaning his name. He needed a cold shower!

As Regina walked down the drive she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She climbed into her car and allowed herself one rare squeal of excitement. She couldn't wait for Monday!


	6. So The Balance Shifts

6 - So The Balance Shifts

After suffering through Emma's grilling about her "date" with Robin, Regina was taking a welcome break in the school's cafe. Their coffee tasted like dust so she had to settle for tea to curb her caffeine craving. She was just considering heading to the study room to finish off her English notes, when Killian sauntered in.

"Your majesty" he bowed, over dramatically.

Regina raised an eyebrow at him in response, "Killian"

"You going to August's party?"

"Maybe? Are you going to be there?"

"Do I ever miss a party?"

"Probably not then" she smirked.

"You wound me" he said, holding his heart as he paid for his bacon roll, "Is Emma going?"

There it was, she knew it was coming.

"I think so, you'd have to check with her. Shall I tell her you were asking?" Regina said, innocently.

"No I'm not that bothered, just checking whose going!" he deflected quickly, "See you later"

He hurried out and Regina chuckled to herself. Now she was making Emma go - they needed to get together already!

She walked into Robin's classroom quickly, promising herself she wouldn't check until she was sat down. Slowly she let her eyes slide towards his his desk, her heart sinking a little seeing his empty chair. Oh grow up Regina! He'll be here in a minute!

"Are you going to August's party?" chirped Mary Margaret, gate crashing her thoughts as usual.

"Maybe, you?" Regina pretended to care.

"Oh yeah, David and I are really looking forward to it!"

Mary Margaret had been dating David "Prince Charming" Nolan (or uncharming as she called him) for 3 years now, and Regina couldn't think of a couple more insufferable. They were always joined at the hip and sickeningly cute, buying each other little gifts and always kissing in public places. The last thing anyone needed while studying was the Uncharmings making out next to them!

"Lovely" Regina said shortly.

"You should come, it'll be lots of fun!"

"Sure"

"Morning class"

Robin's voice caught her attention and she looked up to see his eyes on her. She smiled at him and he smiled back briefly before launching into the lesson. He was showing them a documentary that acted as a summary of the American War of Independence, so quickly cued it up and switched off the lights. To begin with, she listened intently but quickly found that it was just full of the basic information she knew already. She leant back in her chair and folded her arms settling into a more comfortable position as her eyes wandered the room. As hard as she fought the urge, she couldn't help but glance to him. His eyes were fixed on her top and thinking she had spilled something she quickly looked down. She hadn't realised that crossing her arms had pushed up her cleavage but now she saw him staring she couldn't help but smirk. Glancing back at him his eyes quickly flicked up and he flushed. She merely smirked at him and slowly slid her eyes back to the screen, suddenly feeling confident despite the blush creeping across her cheeks.

Shit! He hadn't meant to stare, he was merely looking over the class to make sure they were engaged. Well that's what he had been doing, until he looked over at her. God he wanted her, wanted to cover her perfect chest in kisses, wanted her screaming for him. Then she hit him with that sexy little smirk that sent blood shooting southwards. He quickly made his way over to his desk and sat down behind it, worried the bulge in his trousers may draw unwanted attention. Watch the damn video Locksley!

The lesson ended too quickly for Regina's taste, every time she had looked over his eyes had been fixed on the screen. So what, she had caught him staring. Maybe he was interested after all! Emma was waiting outside for her, and immediately said, "How was it? Lots of steamy looks between you and Locksley?"

"Shut up!" Regina laughed, half-heartedly slapping at her friend.

Then she leant over to whisper what had happened, not wanting the whole world to know. Emma's mouth dropped open and Regina grinned from ear to ear!

"You lucky bitch!" she practically, shrieked.

"Shhhhh" she put a finger on her friend's lips, and glanced around to see if anyone was listening.

Unfortunately, Cruella was leaning against the opposite wall and had evidently heard Emma's outburst. Well, she didn't hear anything really. Regina smiled sweetly at her, shamelessly loving the way Cruella glowered! Grabbing Emma's arm, she practically dragged her down the corridor, her mouth still open.

"He was definitely staring?" Emma said for the millionth time.

"No doubt" said Regina, grinning.

"You two would make such a cute couple" gushed Tink.

"What a teacher and a student? Yeah, so cute!" Regina hissed.

"Okay mysterious then! You've got the whole forbidden love thing!"

"He may be into me but he'll never act on it!" Regina said, looking down dejectedly.

"Then he's missing out!" Emma said, making Regina smile.

Suddenly, Tink's expression fell as she looked over at the food queue, "Hey Regina, don't look now but Gold's watching you"

Regina's shoulders tensed slightly but otherwise she kept her cool.

"Watching how? Watching in a "I'm going to kill you in your sleep" way or "I'm going to watch you while you sleep" way?" Regina asked, eyes fixed on Tink.

"It's hard to tell with Gold, but he is properly staring!"

"God Regina, you get all the attention!" Emma joked, although her eyes were scanning Regina, concerned.

"What can I say?" Regina said, pretending she wasn't a little rattled.

Why was he staring?

"Anyway, we need to think of a way to get you and Locksley together!" Tink said, distracting her friend.

"I was thinking, we haven't been to the Rabbit Hole in a while!" Emma said, hopefully.

"Oh what, and I just invite Robin? Yeah that'll work!"

"Ooh Robin"

"Shut up!"

"But regardless of Regina's love life, can we please go to the Rabbit hole?" Emma's voice was whiny.

"I'm up for it, tonight?" Tink said.

"It's Monday!" Regina said, incredulously.

"Alright little miss try-hard! Friday it is then" Tink said, rolling her eyes.

"That's not fair, you've met my mother! But, she has got a conference on Wednesday!" Regina smiled, questioningly.

Emma and Tink grinned and they clicked their takeaway coffee cups together in mock cheers. Glancing around, Regina caught Gold's beady eyes on her before he quickly looked away. What angle was he playing?


	7. Story Of Tonight

7 - Story of Tonight

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I've been trying to update everyday before school but i have mocks at the moment so I apologise if the updates are a little sporadic!**

So did you text him yet? - Exxx

Regina rolled her eyes at her phone as she fastened her earring. Emma had been nagging her all day to text Robin asking him to the Rabbit hole that evening. As much as she wanted to see him again, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Regardless of how much she wanted him buried between her legs, she still didn't know what he really wanted. She respected him too much to push him into something he didn't want to do. Damn him for being such a great person!

I'm not desperate! - Rxxx

Oh? So I can have him? ;) - Exxx

Don't. You. Dare. - Rxxx

Mhmm - Exxx

I've booked the taxi for 12 - Rxxx

What would we do without you? - Exxx

I shudder to think - Rxxx

Me and Tink are outside- Exxx

Looking out the window, she saw her friends grinning up at her from her drive. Regina hurried down the large spiralling staircase and let them into the hallway as she slipped on her shoes. Tink's matching green sequinned high waisted mini skirt and crop top showed off a little of her toned stomach while Emma had predictably paired her tight white lace dress with her signature red leather jacket.

"Damn girl!" Emma said, her eyes tracing Regina's body appreciatively, making Regina glance down at her tight red dress, nervously.

"Says you! And Tink I love this" Regina said, gesturing to her outfit.

"Right? Ready to go?" Emma asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

After a 15 minute walk, they arrived at the Rabbit Hole, the towns main pub.

"You could still text him you know" Emma said, as stopping for a second.

Regina just pushed her friend through the door. Despite it being a Wednesday night, the pub was fairly full, the hot air filled with loud voices and heavy with the smell of beer. They made their way over to a small central table and sat down.

"Okay, first rounds on me!" Emma said, standing up.

"You want company?" Tink asked, immediately, looking at the crowded bar.

"I can handle myself"

And with that she was gone.

"So tell me about you and Peter!" Regina said, as Emma weaved her way to the crowd.

"Oh don't get me started!" Tink said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, trouble in paradise?"

"He's just been acting like such a child lately"

"To be fair, he's always been like that!"

"I know but he's been so much worse recently!"

"You're too good for him anyway"

"I'll drink to that" Emma grinned setting down the glasses.

"How long does it take to get drinks?!" Regina scolded, taking her glass of red wine.

"Wine really?" Tink asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"I don't do beer!" Regina glanced distastefully at Emma's pint glass.

"Regina, next rounds on you!" Emma said, a little too quickly.

Regina raised an eyebrow but let it slide. For the next few minutes, they chatted mostly with Tink complaining about Peter, but Emma's eyes were constantly flicking back to the bar.

"Sorry Emma, are we interrupting?" Regina finally said, causing her to start.

"What?"

"Is Killian there or something?"

"Killian?" Emma's cheeks flushed, "No why would you think that?"

"Girl you're about as transparent as a window!" Tink teased, sharing a knowing smile with Regina.

"Shit!" Emma said, admitting defeat, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to us! And he's really into you!" Regina said, telling her about their conversation in the cafe a few days earlier.

Emma couldn't help but smile.

"So what were you looking at anyway?" Tink asked, taking another gulp of beer.

"Steady on Tink!" Emma blatantly tried to deflect.

Regina was not letting her friend off the hook that easily! She turned around and glanced over at the bar.

Oh. My. God. It couldn't be.

"Yeah sorry Regina, I was trying to be subtle" Emma said, glancing apologetically.

Regina wasn't even listening, her gaze was focused on the end of the bar.

"What?" Tink asked, trying to follow Regina's eye line, "Wait is that Locksley?"

He was drinking a pint of beer and laughing with a skin head with big eyes and a cheeky smile. He was wearing the same suit he had worn to school but without the jacket and tie. As he took another sip of his beer, something caught on his wrist caught her eye. It was a large crest tattoo with a roaring lion in the middle, and she found her eyes tracing it, wanting to know its backstory.

"Did you text him Regina?" Tink asked, although already knowing the answer from her friends face.

Regina leant back and took a large sip of wine finishing her glass.

"Next rounds on you" Emma said, smiling questioningly.

Regina took a deep breath and stood up a little shakily.

Boldly, she made her way over to the bar and pushed her way so she was behind the man Robin was talking to. She held her breath as she waited to get one of the bartenders attention, trying to watch Robin out of the corner of her eye.

From the table, Emma and Tink were watching with bated breath.

"Has he seen her yet?"

"Shhhhh"

Suddenly, he froze.

"Yep" Emma grinned.

"You alright mate?" asked Will Scarlet, Robin's oldest childhood friend.

"Uh...I...yeah" he muttered, eyes fixed behind his friend's shoulders.

Will turned around slowly to see what his friend was looking at.

"Oh" Will grinned, looking at Robin's unfaltering open mouthed stare.

It was then she turned and their eyes met.

"Robin, hi" she smiled, seemingly very cool and composed.

"Hi Regina" he stammered, desperately trying to seem calm.

There were a few moments of silence, before Will cleared his throat and said, "So Robin, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh of course, Regina this is my friend Will, Will this is Regina"

"Hi" Regina smiled.

"Lovely to meet you Regina"

At that moment, the bartender set down the drinks in front of her.

"Thanks" she said, handing over the money.

"You're having a good evening then" Will raised his eyebrow at her.

"They're not all for me" she laughed, "They're for my friends over there"

She pointed at Emma and Tink who frantically pretended that they hadn't been listening.

"Ooh, I'll take those drinks!" Will grinned, standing up, "You two can have a little catch up! Here look there's a seat free!"

Regina handed him to two beers and he made a beeline for Tink and Emma.

"I'm sorry about Will he's an idiot!" Robin said, rolling his eyes.

"That's okay, he seems nice" she said, smiling.

"Hi ladies!" Will said, handing the beers to Tink and Emma, "Hi I'm Will, Robin's friend and I want to know all about him and Regina!"

Emma smiled and offered him the seat next to her.

They'd been chatting for almost half an hour now. It always surprised her how quickly they could end up talking like old friends.

"Wait wait wait! So you're telling me, you don't think John Laurens was brave?" Robin said, incredulously.

They had launched into yet another historical debate.

"I don't think he wasn't brave, I just think he went around it the wrong way! I mean, if you're going to try and start the abolitionist movement don't do it in South Carolina! The only state where slaves outnumber whites! The first state to secede before the Civil War"

"More slaves to rise up! Plus, he didn't know about the civil war! He died at the end of the War of Independence!"

"I know, but to have been the state with most slaves, it must have had a rich history of slavery!"

"You're so cynical! He was fighting for freedom!"

"So were the National Anti-Slavery Society in the 1830s but they went about it the wrong way as well! I think we would have solved a lot more problems, a lot faster if people had learnt to work together!"

Robin laughed and took a sip of beer. Regina was now on her third glass of wine, not completely drunk but her inhibitions were down.

"Anyway, I need to go to the powder room!" she stood up, leaning on the bar a little to steady herself, "I'll be back in a second"

She glanced back over her shoulder a few paces away and saw Robin's eyes on her ass. She smiled to herself and made her way to the bathroom. She didn't really need to go but she wanted to check she still looked okay. She checked her lipstick, which luckily hadn't been smudged by the wine and her hair surprisingly didn't look horrendous. She took another deep breath and made her way outside. She spun around to make her way back when she stopped short. Robin was stood in front of her in the secluded little corridor, looking a little unsteady. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Look Regina, I..." he started.

Maybe it was the alcohol in her system, maybe it was the past 2 weeks of dreaming and building tension. All she knew was that her lips were pressed against his and nothing had ever felt so right! She kept the kiss light, almost innocent allowing him to back out if he didn't want her. Then the doubt flooded her system, why would he want her? Pulling back she searched for any sign of regret in his eyes. All her uncertainty vanished in an instant as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body tight against his. His lips crashed into hers in full force and sparks flew through her body as they collided. Instinctively her hands roamed his back, as his fisted in her hair the other pulling her impossibly closer. The kiss was hungry and heated with the built up tension of the last 2 weeks. Eventually, she had to breathe and reluctantly pulled away. She kept her arms wrapped around him firmly. She'd waited long enough she wasn't losing him now! She was needn't have worried as he pushed her back up against the wall, mouth locked back on hers.

"Regina the taxis..." Emma rounded the corner and stopped when she saw Regina leaning breathless against the wall with Robin next to her looking down.

"Here" she finished, smirking at her friend, "I'll meet you out there"

When she'd rounded the corner Regina glanced at Robin and saw a war raging in his sky blue eyes. Unwilling to let anything ruin this night, she kissed his cheek and then made her way out to Emma without a word.

"Having fun?" Emma grinned, when Regina came round the corner smiling to herself.

"Shut up!"

"Bye Will nice to meet you!" Emma said, waving.

Then she wrapped her arm around Regina and Tink's waist and they made their way to the door.


	8. Say No To This

8 - Say No To This

Making her way into the school the next day, Regina couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. Even Gold's scolding over her dress code violations couldn't dampen her mood.

"You seem in a particularly cheery mood this morning Miss Mills!" Gold's eyes were narrowed.

"So sorry am I ruining the General atmosphere of despair?" Regina smiled, widely.

Gold opened his mouth to reply but Regina spun on her heels without even giving him a chance.

"Morning everyone" Regina chimed, sitting down next to Tink and Emma.

"Shhhh Gina, not so loud!" Emma whined, holding her forehead.

"God how are you so chirpy!" groaned Tink.

The two were slumped against the table, deep circles under their eyes.

"You guys looked wrecked!"

"Oh thanks! How is it you never get hangovers?"

"Just lucky I guess!"

"Well, I hear being kissed senseless up against a wall helps" Emma's voice was teasing.

"Emma!" she flushed, although couldn't help smiling.

"Do you have history today?"

"3rd, I'm really nervous"

"Maybe just pop one more button" Emma leaned towards her.

"Emma! I'm not a whore!" she slapped her away.

"Suit yourself"

Regina was sat in history, nervously shifting in her chair. She hadn't heard from Robin since the night before. Maybe she should pop another button? No wait, what was she thinking? Maybe she'd just check her phone one more time.

At that moment, the door opened and her eyes flew up immediately.

"Good morning class" his cold voice hit her like a train.

"I'm afraid Mr Locksley is unwell so will not be in today" Mr Gold came to a stop in front of Robin's desk.

Her heart sank to her feet. She tried to tell herself it wasn't to do with her. He was probably just hungover. Did he drink much? Maybe she should text him? Don't be too obvious. Be subtle.

Hope you feel better soon - R

She settled back into her chair and glared at Gold. This was going to be a long lesson.

It was Monday and this was the 3rd lesson he'd missed in a row. She was done. She'd sent him another couple of texts and still no reply. And so she found herself knocking on his door at 11.30, having ditched all her lessons. The door opened and there he was, just like that. Dressed in grey sweatpants and a brown t-shirt, his eyes went wide when he saw her.

"Regina" his voice seemed strained.

"You can't avoid me forever!" she stated, sounding a little more desperate than she would have liked.

"I'm not..."

"Can I come in?" she interrupted.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" his were eyes still fixed on the doormat.

"Why, you want the whole street to hear us?" she snapped.

He stepped aside letting her in. The 20 minute drive had given her time to stew and now she was seething. She stopped in the kitchen and spun around.

"Regina, I..." he trailed off, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"You what? You're sorry for leading me on? You regret kissing me and wish it had never happened? You never want to see me again?"

"It's not like that"

"What am I supposed to think? You kiss me senseless and then ignore me for nearly a week. No text, no explanation nothing. God if you don't want to see me again at least have the balls to say it to my face!" she was practically shaking from anger, "And don't tell me you're ill because I know you're..."

His lips were against hers as he closed the gap between them in mere seconds. His hands were wrapped around her and his tongue grazed hers. After what could have been years or mere seconds they separated, both a little breathless.

"I was avoiding you because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself in class around you" he practically growled, sending a shiver through her.

"You don't regret it?"

His face fell a little and her eyes hardened. She pushed him back and turned away.

"Regina!"

"No I get it" she lied, folding her arms.

"You're my student. I shouldn't be feeling like this let alone acting like this. It's unethical!"

"Why?! You're not giving me a better grade because of it! You're not forcing me into anything!"

"That's not the way the board would see it!"

"They don't have to know!"

"Regina..."

"I hate to break it to you, but you will have to go back to school at some point. I'm not transferring out of your class either, so you better grow up and work out how you feel pretty quick!" she turned, to leave but felt a hand on her arm.

"Please don't leave" he said, desperately "I can't watch you leave again! Not yet, let me make you coffee"

She looked in his eyes, sizing him up before nodding slightly and sitting in the same chair she had the last time. He quickly made the coffee and took the seat next to her.

"Don't you have lessons?" he asked.

"Don't you?" she countered, still on edge. "Yeah, it doesn't matter though. As long as I get good grades my mother doesn't care where I am!"

"I'm sure that's not true"

Regina just scoffed and looked down.

Robin studied the girl in front of him. She came across as an Angelica Schuyler, confident, opinionated and unafraid. But here, away from prying eyes he was staring to see the Eliza Hamilton in her, constantly working to please people who would never be satisfied. It broke him how much misery he saw in her warm brown eyes where he should have seen innocence and hope. He just wanted to hold her close and tell her everything would be okay. Who was he to do that?

She looked as if she was deciding whether to say something, so he waited, not wanting to pry.

She took a deep breath and said, "If I wasn't your student. If we had met for the first time in that bar. If us being together would have been fine. Would you want to be with me?"

Her eyes bore into his and the vulnerability in them sent arrows of guilt straight to his heart. He took her hands in his, "I want nothing more than to be with you"

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and her eyes shone.

He couldn't help it, his lips were on hers again. She leant into him, placing a hand on his chest. He had to twist at an awkward angle to place his hands on her waist but it was worth it. She twisted to meet him and slid forward so she was nestled between his legs. He slid his hands down her back and settled on the curve of her ass. She moaned a little into his mouth as he squeezed lightly. He lifted her a little as she straddled him, their lips never separating. He began to trail kisses down her neck, causing her head to fall back and a deep sigh to escape. She began to roll her hips on his hard member that she could feel firmly against her. The pressure was delicious and Robin's carnal groan sent sparks to her already dripping core. He placed his hands on her hips, halting her movements as he pulled his lips away from her neck. "I won't be able to stop" he said, breathing heavily.

"I don't want you to stop!" she stated boldly.

He groaned but didn't loosen his grip, "Regina, we can't"

She slid off of him and nodded slightly.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone" she said.

"No don't! We can still be friends?"

It was like an ice bucket thrown over her head.

"Okay" she said, pretending the words didn't sting.

"Really? You still want to talk to me?" Robin's eyes were wide.

"You couldn't pay me to stay away!" she said, putting on a brave face.

"Good because it would kill me not to see you"

His confession was so honest and real, yet so far from the one she wanted she almost laughed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she stood, trying to ignore the stinging behind her eyes.

"See you tomorrow" he half-heartedly smiled as he opened the door for her.

As she made her way down the drive, she bit her lip furiously. She would not cry. She would not cry over losing something she had never had.


	9. Daddy Doesn't Need To Know

9 - Daddy Doesn't Need To Know

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update! Thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/favourites, it means a lot as this is my first fic. Anyway, here is the smut you have all been waiting for! Happy smut** **Saturday** **!**

It had been a month. A long, slow painful month. She had babysat Roland a couple more times, both of which she had left as soon as Robin had returned. In class they smiled a each other briefly, often debated over lesson points as she walked with him back to his office. No contact, never any contact. It was killing her. Ever since that day in his kitchen, she couldn't get him out of her head. Now just to make everything worse, here she was standing in the school entrance with her mother ready for parent-teacher conferences.

"Regina, who are we seeing first?" Cora said, casting a distasteful eye over the other parents.

"Umm Dr Whale, chemistry. This way mother"

She just wanted to get this over with and go back to her mother pretending she didn't exist.

As he crossed people of the list, he grew more and more nervous as the time crept on.

5.35 - Mary-Margaret Blanchard

5.40 - Regina Mills

5.45 - Cruella De Vil

There she was. God why did she always look so beautiful? His gaze slid to the woman next to her, who appeared to be sneering at the parents around her.

"Sit up straight Regina!"

As she complied, Robin saw the misery on etched on her face.

"Dr Whale said you got a B in the last test"

"Yes but..."

"Regina, do you think Zelena would make enough money to finance her trips abroad if she had gotten Bs?"

"No mother"

Robin could see her shoulders visibly stiffen when her sister was mentioned.

"I never want to hear that you got a B ever again okay?"

"Yes mother"

"Oh do stop slouching Regina it makes you look fat!"

Robin's fist clenched and he tried to focus on Mary Margaret and her equally smiley mother. Now he understood the misery in her eyes, why she was so wary around people.

"Miss Mills?"

He called her name and it still sent sparks through her, even now. She followed her mother to the seat opposite him at the desk, and slid in quietly not making eye contact.

"Hi Mrs Mills, lovely to meet you" Robin said, stretching a hand out.

"It's Miss actually, I'm widowed" Cora said, shaking his hand.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, gives me more freedom" she winked at Robin and Regina's cheeks burned.

"So Regina. In class she is a model student, homework always handed in on time, always coming up with new and exciting perspectives on debates" Robin said, pretending the memories of their time in the kitchen didn't come flooding back to him.

"Good good" Cora said, with a fake sickly sweet smile, "How about essay results?"

"In the only essay we've done so far she got an A"

"Not an A*?"

"No one in the class got an A*, and Regina was very close"

"Hmmm" Cora raised an eyebrow at her daughter, who still hadn't looked up.

"Do you have any further questions?" Robin just wanted to end this ordeal for Regina as quickly as possible.

"No but, here's my number should you need to discuss anything further" Cora slid a piece of paper across to him.

He turned bright red, "Umm yes, okay well nice to meet you Miss Mills"

As they stood up, Cora flashed him a fake smile while Regina just looked almost hollow. Every fragment of his being wanted to get up, wrap his arms around her and carry her somewhere far away from harm. Where people like her mother couldn't get to her and she could feel safe. He checked his phone as it buzzed.

I'm so sorry - Rx

Are you okay? - Rxx

The question was stupid, evidently she wasn't okay.

Yeah - Rx

He knew she was lying. She didn't trust him, but who could blame her. He remembered what she'd said to him that day in the kitchen "you better grow up and work out how you feel pretty quick!"

Come round tonight? - Rxx

Aren't you busy? - Rx

4 more to go, I should be home by 7 at the latest - Rxx

Are you sure? - Rx

He'd been such an ass.

Absolutely! 7 too early? - Rxx

Nope - Rx

See you then - Rxx

It was as if he could see everything clearly all of a sudden. The past month had brought nothing but misery and frustration to both of them, and she didn't deserve that. She deserved to know how much he cared about her, because he doubted she had anyone in her life who did.

When he opened his door, he took a second to openly admire her body. The purple blouse was low cut and he could see the curve of her breasts. His eyes traced down to her tight ass and toned legs and he couldn't help but bite his lip. When he looked back up at her face, he saw a deep blush covering her cheeks. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her inside.

"Robin?" she said, confusion in her eyes.

"I've just been torturing you for the last month and it's not fair!"

"So…you...you want to be with me?" her smile was disbelieving.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes! It'll be difficult but I don't care! I want to be with you Regina!"

Tears welled in her eyes as his words hit her in full force.

"Hey, don't cry!" he said, pulling her in tightly.

"I just, never thought I'd have this!" she said, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Oh and by the way" he whispered in her ear making her shiver, "You are perfect in every way and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

He pressed his lips against her neck and her mouth fell open in a gasp. He pushed her jacket down her shoulders and it fell to the floor at her feet.

"Do you want this Regina?" he hesitated, searching her features.

"Shut up and kiss me!" she snapped, pulling him tight against her.

She reached in between them and began to quickly pull at the buttons, frantically ripping open his shirt. She roamed his toned torso and her hot hands made him groan a little as he began to unbutton her blouse. As he pulled it off her he took a step back to breathlessly admire her taut stomach and perfect breasts he'd been dreaming about. She was wearing black lace and he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was going to have to try and convince you" she said, looking a little sheepish.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" he said, smirking.

"Well, I would imagine it would go something like this" she took his hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

She pushed his chest lightly so he sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving her.

"And then I'd do something like this..." she reached behind her and slowly slid her skirt down her toned thighs.

His mouth fell open and released guttural groan.

"And I was hoping you'd react something like that!" she smirked, stepping forward and sliding onto his lap.

He covered the top of her breasts with kisses, his beard scratching along her skin making her breath hitch. His hands reached around her back and unfastened her bra. The thin layer of lace fell away and he immediately latched his mouth onto one of her stiff peaks. Her hands laced into his hair as he scraped his teeth over it.

She began to roll her hips on him but rather than pushing her away as he had before, he flipped them over and lowered her onto the bed. Pulling off his trousers as quickly as possible, he hooked his thumbs in her panties and slid them down her thighs. Without warning he slid one finger through her wet folds causing her back to arch as her eyes fluttered shut.

"God you're so wet!" he exclaimed, groaning.

She slid her hands down his chest and pulled down his boxers, freeing him. Her eyes widened at his impressive length.

"Tell me if it hurts" he said, and she nodded slightly nervous but trying not to show it.

She wasn't very experienced but as he slowly pushed himself into her all thoughts left her head.

"You okay?"

It took all his willpower not to slam into her with full force but this was about her, what she wanted. She nodded, and he slowly began to thrust into her. Her hands gripped his biceps tightly as he began to speed up. She moaned louder and louder as his pace increased.

"Gods Regina, you feel so good!" he groaned thrusting harder.

Unsure she could form a coherent sentence she moaned a response as she felt herself cooling tighter and tighter. He obviously felt it, pushing harder and leaning so he could scrape his teeth over her pebbled nipple. She could feel herself getting higher and higher.

"Come on, cum for me Regina" he growled into her ear.

A few seconds later, he felt her walls violently contract around him as her hips spasmed and she screamed out his name. He moved slowly inside of her, letting her ride out her orgasm. As soon as her breathing had slowed a little, he began to slam into her again chasing his own release. Moments later he grunted out her name as he filled her up, before collapsing next to her.

Both were panting, coated in sweat and Regina suddenly grew doubtful. Maybe her inexperience hadn't made this as enjoyable for him as it had been for her. She looked over at him, searching for a reaction. His eyes met hers and as if reading her thoughts he said, "That was incredible!"

She smiled widely, as his fingers laced into hers. She was in heaven.


	10. Let Me Inside Your Heart

10 – Let Me Inside Your Heart

When her eyes fluttered open, she wasn't sure where she was, surrounded by warmth and a familiar smell of pine. It was then she felt an arm tucked tightly around her waist and the solid body pressed against her back. A smile crept across her face as she realised - last night had actually happened. Twisting slightly, she glanced at Robin whose eyes were closed his breathing soft. She snuggled back into him, and closed her eyes. It was then she felt an open mouthed kiss pressed against her shoulder.

"Morning milady" he murmured.

"Morning" she smiled back, twisting to place a soft kiss on his lips. Both of them had morning breath, but neither cared. It was amazing how at ease she felt around him.

"What time is it?" she said, squinting in the harsh sunlight.

"9.05, we've got 3 hours until I have to pick up Roland" he smirked, kissing her neck.

"Oh well, what will we do in 3 hours?" she grinned, pressing her ass against him making him groan a little.

He flipped over and pressed kisses down her taut stomach, feeling the muscles flex as she writhed at his touch. She watched with bated breath as he moved further down until he was hovering just above where she needed him. He placed his hands on the inside of her thighs and gently spread them wider. She propped herself up on her elbows, eyes fixed on him full of apprehension. He began to slowly kiss up the inside of her thighs. His beard scratched along her sensitive skin making her shiver. Finally, keeping his eyes which were dark with lust fixed on her, he slowly ran his tongue through her dripping wetness in one long stroke. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped her lips. Then without warning he sucked her clit into his mouth and gently scraped his teeth along it. She practically mewled, her elbows collapsing as her back arched off the bed and her eyes squeezed shut. Her moaning increased in both volume and pitch as he pushed her higher and higher.

"Oh god Robin!" she cried out, "Yes!"

Her fingers threaded into his hair pulling him tighter against her making him moan against her, sending delicious vibrations shooting through her. Suddenly, she tumbled over the edge, crying out his name as her hips spasmed uncontrollably. He kept her tethered with a bruising grip on her hips as he licked her through, lapping up every drop of her ecstasy. When her breathing eventually slowed he placed one last kiss on her clit causing her to tremble and then slid back up to look at her. Her face was flushed, hair messy and mouth hanging ajar and she had never looked more alluring.

"You're a queen" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I...I want to return the favour, I'm just..."

"Shhhh" he cupped her cheek, "You do whatever you want. I never want you to feel uncomfortable around me okay?"

She smiled warmly at him. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled loudly and her eyes widened, an arm immediately coming up over her stomach in a protective gesture.

"You hungry?" Robin smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since..." her forehead screwed up in thought.

"You can't remember the last time you ate?"

"No, it...might have been Thursday?" she averted her eyes.

"It's Saturday!"

She shrugged, drawing the arm a little closer to her stomach.

"Right, that's it! I'm making you breakfast!" he stood up, and went over to the chest of draws to get a pair of shorts.

When he spun round he saw Regina's eyes fixed on his ass and he smirked.

"See something you like, Miss Mills?"

"Yes you going to make me food!" she shot back.

"Yes your highness"

"It's your majesty" she corrected, cocking an eyebrow at him.

He bowed and made his way to the kitchen to start cooking.

What he was doing was wrong. In every possible legal way, but why did it have to feel so damn right? She was everything he'd ever dreamed of, intelligent, witty and stunning in every way. What was he doing? Then he remembered her face as she tried to think of when she last ate. He was sure it had a fair amount to do with her mother, picking on her for her weight. His fist clenched momentarily before he released a deep breath and pulled out the ingredients for pancakes.

He hadn't heard her bare feet padding down the corridor but turned when he saw a hand snatch a chocolate chip out the bag. She was dressed in one of his work shirts which fell to her mid-thigh and looked breath-taking even with a little speck of chocolate at the corner of her mouth.

"Are you stealing the ingredients?" he scolded, crossing his arms.

"No sir!" she said, eyes wide innocently.

"Oh really?" he moved closer to her, and licked the chocolate from her mouth.

He made a big show of tasting it making her giggle, "Hmmm, this sure tastes like chocolate"

"That's just what I taste like" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh I know what you taste like" he smirked, "And it's a lot sweeter than chocolate!"

She flushed and he backed her up against the counter and kissed her. It took all his willpower not to rip that shirt off her and take her right there on the table, but right now what she needed was food.

"Do you have to go?" he asked, holding her hand as she stood by the door.

"As much as I don't want to, you and Roland need to enjoy your weekend. Plus I should at least put in an appearance at home at some point!"

"Come back?"

"Always!"

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll be okay at home" he cupped her cheek, running a finger soothingly over her soft skin.

"Robin, I've lived with my mother for 17 years! I'll be okay" she said, squeezing his hand.


	11. Torrid Affair

11 - Torrid Affair

Emma's jaw hung open as she twisted in the passenger seat of Regina's black Mercedes.

"You slept with him?"

Regina just smirked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Oh my god Regina! I'm so happy for you! And Tink owes me £5!"

"You are so juvenile!"

"You fuck one teacher and suddenly you think you're above us!"

"Emma!"

"So, is he good?!"

"I'm not recounting it to you step by step!" Regina said incredulously.

"I guess I'll just have to find out for myself"

"What does that mean?" Regina's tone was warning.

"I'm just saying if you really loved me you would share him!"

"You are unbelievable!"

"Miss Mills to the principal's office, Miss Mills"

As the tannoy chimed her name, a deep scowl flooded her features. She was on her way to history, the one class she genuinely looked forward to. Sighing she turned round and headed the other way.

The door to Golds office was flung open and Regina stormed in scowling.

"What do you want Gold?"

"Ah, Miss Mills, do come in" Gold smiled calmly, gesturing to the seat opposite his.

"I have a lesson now, so if we could hurry this up"

"Ah yes, history I believe" he said, smiling as if at some private joke.

She said nothing but stood in front of his desk, arms crossed.

"I want to offer you a deal"

The comment completely threw her, "a deal?"

"Did I stutter?"

Regina bit back her response, "What kind of deal?"

"Let's just say, I know something you may not want the rest of the school to know"

"Oh really?"

The girl in front of him had such a confident stance, eyes hard and mouth turned up at the corners in a know-it-all smirk. He was going to enjoy this.

"Yes, something involving a certain new history teacher? One Robin Locksley?"

It was brief but he saw the blind panic flash behind her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" she said, rolling her eyes at him trying to act casual.

"Oh really? Did you enjoy your Friday night?"

Her eye widened a little, "No! It was parents evening!"

Her heart was in her throat.

"Look, we can do this dance all day, but then you wouldn't be able to go to your precious Locksley's class so I'll be frank. I know you and Mr Locksley are intimate, now if you don't want me to go to the board with that fact, you'll do something for me!"

Regina's face was pale, her shoulders tense and her arm lifted up in front of her stomach in a protective gesture. He would be lying if he said it didn't bring him any pleasure, to see the great Regina Mills powerless against him.

"Good, I'm glad you see my point of view. Now, I need you to get Belle to fall for me again"

Her mind reeled, "Wait Belle French? Again?"

"No time for details, do we have a deal Miss Mills?"

She stared at him for a long time, even in her current state not willing to give in without a fight.

"So glad you agree" Gold smiled, taking her silence as his answer.

"Now run along, I'm sure Locksley's worried"

Regina rushed out of the room and Gold smirked as he admired her going down the corridor.

She felt sick, her hands sweaty, heart racing. She rushed into the girl's bathroom, threw her bag on the floor and braced herself against the sink. She needed Robin. But should she tell him? No, you know what, breath Regina. All you have to do, is make Belle fall in love with Mr Gold. God, talk about the impossible. No, she was fine, Gold wouldn't talk. Not yet anyway! Okay breathe. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, schooling her features back to their usual position.

Robin had grown increasingly worried. The lesson started 20 minutes ago and Regina still hadn't returned from Gold's office. What if he knew? There's no way he could know! When she walked in, she apologised for being late and took her seat. He tried to read her, but she appeared to be avoiding his gaze. That worried him. The bell rung and he saw Regina taking extra time to pack up her stuff, until she was the only one left. He tried not to rush over to her, he was still in school! He would have to be careful.

"What was that about?" he asked, in a hushed voice.

"Oh nothing" she said, turning to him smiling, "Just going on about how I need to adhere to the dress code!"

Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, so, my mother's out of town for a few days. Want to come to mine?"

"I want nothing more, but I've got Roland" he said, frowning, "How about you come over and I make you dinner? Me, you and Roland"

"Sound perfect!" she smiled, "I'll be there at 6?"

He smiled, knowing she had thought of Roland. As she headed off, he couldn't shake the feeling there was something she wasn't telling him.

Hearing a knock on the door, Belle looked up from her computer wiping away a tear.

"Regina? Hi" Belle said, looking a tad confused.

Regina rarely came into her office, if ever, always preferring to get on without asking for help.

"Hi Belle, I just um..." Regina stuttered, "I thought you looked a bit upset. I was wondering if you were okay."

"I'm okay thank you" Belle's lower lip trembled slightly.

"Let me make you some tea" Regina said, carefully closing the door behind her and going over to the kettle.

Belle looked down as it began to bubble and tried to stop the tears running down her cheeks.

"How do you like it?"

"Milky one sugar please" Belle said weakly.

"Hey Belle I need..." Leopold, Mary Margaret's obnoxious brother stormed into Belle's office chatting away.

"Belle's a little busy right now!" Regina snapped, stepping into his pathway.

"Regina! Looking damn good as usual!" Leo's eyes traced up her body and she roughly grabbed his chin, forcing his head up.

"My eyes are here!" she snapped at him, not letting go, "Belle is busy come back later"

Leo grinned at Regina, who tried not to gag at his stale breath. She grabbed his shoulders and spun him round, shoving him out the door.

"I love it when you play rough!" he yelled as the door was slammed in his face.

"Sorry about that" Regina said, turning a smiling at a bewildered Belle.

"Regina, is he bothering you? Because I can ask the teachers to make sure he..."

"No no, I can handle Leo! Anyway" she handed her the mug of tea, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you"

Belle looked into Regina's warm brown eyes and tears she thought she had stopped welled in her eyes. She felt a hand on her arm comfortingly and she smiled.

"It's alright. Everything will be okay" Regina's voice was soft and she was struck by this new side to the girl she had never seen.

"It's Rumple"

"Who?"

"Gold"

Rumple? Regina stifled a giggle at his name but luckily Belle didn't pick up on it.

"We've been together for a few years now. He promised me he would change and you'd think I would have learned by now but..."

She didn't know why she was babbling about her love life to a student but something about Regina made her feel completely relaxed.

"What did he do?" her voice was measured, as she tested how much Belle was willing to open up.

"He, he cheated on me. He's done it before but he assured me it was the last time!"

It went against everything she stood for, pushing Belle one of the kindest people she knew back into the arms of someone who mistreated her. But she couldn't let Gold go to the board. What if Robin was arrested, what would happen for Roland? She was not going to be the reason he grew up with a father in prison!


	12. We'll Never Be Truly Free

12 – We'll Never Be Truly Free

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the huge gap between updates. My internet has been broken for days but it's all working now! That you for bearing with me!**

"Can I help?" Regina called from the sofa where she sat with Roland on her lap, watching one of his cartoons.

"No, I'm cooking tonight!" came Robin's reply.

When she had arrived he had told her and Roland to go and watch TV because tonight, he was cooking. So far his pride had stopped him from asking for help. Occasionally, he would steal a glance into the living room and see Regina and Roland curled up together. She was absent-mindedly running her hand through his mop of curls and his little hand was wrapped tight in the front of her shirt. God he was a lucky man!

A few minutes later, Robin called them into the kitchen. When the pair came in hand in hand, Regina's eyes widened as she saw the table. It had 3 places laid out neatly with 2 glass of red wine and a glass of blackcurrant squash for Roland, no doubt so he didn't feel left out.

"Why, young Knight, may I show you to your throne?" said Robin, holding out an arm to his son. He then lifted him up and placed the boy in his chair at the head of the table.

"And for you my queen" Robin smiled, pulling out Regina's chair for her.

She took her seat, smiling. Who said chivalry was dead? Roland was smiling widely, almost bouncing when Robin placed a big plate of spaghetti carbonara in front of him complete with garlic bread.

"This looks amazing!" said Regina, as he placed her plate in front of her.

"I'd reserve judgement until you've tried it" said Robin, sitting down, "Now how is the wine for you my lady?"

She took a sip and smiled, her suspicions were confirmed, it was her favourite. The one she had drunk excessive amounts of that night in the bar.

"It's divine thank you my king" she said, playing along.

"And you young knight?"

Roland took a big gulp of squash and grinned giving them the thumbs up making them laugh. Looking up, Regina saw Robin watching her a little nervously as she took a bite of the pasta.

"If you don't like it we can just order something!" he added hastily.

"Robin!" said Regina, placing her hand on his arm, "This is delicious!"

A huge smile of relief and pride filled his face and Regina couldn't help but smile back. He had put so much effort into this dinner it melted her heart. She was so lucky.

"Night Roland" Robin kissed his sons head and turned to leave.

"Where's Gina? Can she say goodnight?" Roland called, grabbing his father's shirt.

Regina was waiting outside but she heard Roland's cry and looked at Robin, questioning. He smiled and nodded giving her permission, standing aside to let her past.

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

Suddenly, Regina's head flooded with Gold's threats and her face fell a little. She glanced at Roland's wide eyes and forced a smile, "I'm sure I'll see you soon darling".

"Night night Roland"

"Night night Gina" he murmured, as his eyes closed.

When Regina left Roland's room, she was deep in thought.

"You okay?" Robin put a comforting hand on her back and she forced a smile.

"Yeah" she responded, distantly.

This time though, he was not letting it go, "Is this about your meeting with Gold? What did he say?"

"Robin, I'm..."

"No, you're not okay! You can trust me, please let me in" he said, taking her hand.

She looked at their hands intertwined for what seemed like hours. She couldn't tell him. Could she?

"Gold knows" she suddenly stated, looking up into his eyes.

"What?"

"He knows Robin, about us, about Friday"

Robin pulled his hand back as if it had been scolded and ran it through his hair. He sat in a silence for a few seconds before reply in a calm measured tone "What is he planning to do with this information?"

"Nothing, as long as I get Belle to fall in love with him again"

"That's blackmail!"

"That's Gold!" Regina said, almost laughing at how naive he was.

"Can you do it?"

"I'm in the process of trying, but he's cheated on her multiple times and it just feels so wrong! But yes of course I can" she said, trying to reassure him.

She could feel him slowly floating away from her and she desperately tried to claw him back.

"Look, I know you probably never want to see me again, but please just let me stay tonight!"

Her voice broke with emotion, "Please, afterwards, I promise I will never see you again but just stay with me tonight"

He had been sat in silence, until her last request which caused his head to violently shoot up.

"Don't you dare!" his voice was almost angry and she felt tears well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Robin, I know I've screwed up your life. Never mind, I'll go" she stood to leave but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"No, don't you dare say I will never see you again!"

Her eyes widened, "But...but, what about your job, Roland, you could get in real trouble!"

"I don't care! I love you Regina, and so does Roland"

His words hit her like a tsunami, I love you Regina. The tears that had been threatening to spill now poured down her cheeks, silently streaking her face.

"I...I love...you...too" she sobbed, wishing it sounded more sincere.

Robin pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tight against his chest. Sure, Gold may know but Robin loved her. Maybe, just maybe everything was going to be okay.

When the tears eventually subsided, Robin glanced up at her smirking, "I believe you mentioned something about staying the night".

Regina smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, shifting her position on his lap to straddle him. He began to undo the simple black dress she was wearing and slid it over her head while she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Feeling her wet panties pressed against him made him smirk saying, "Eager Miss Mills?"

She rolled her hips against his hard member once and he groaned, "I believe I could ask the same of you Mr Locksley!"

He picked her up by the waist and placed her gently onto the couch, taking a moment to admire her before he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He lightly traced the curve of her breast making her back arch, pushing it into his hand. He slowly began to knead it as he dropped his head a flicked his tongue over the other one, causing her to moan a little. Then he swapped sides to make sure both were attended to, drawing deliciously husky moans from her. Then she reached up and began to undo his jeans frantically pulling them down until he was left in his black boxers.

"Desperate, love?"

"No!" Regina immediately denied.

It was in her nature to deny her needs and feelings to others. More of a reflex than anything else but she saw him smirk and knew she had issued a challenge.

"Oh really?" he said, tracing his fingertip lightly down her stomach before settling just above her panties.

"Mhmm" she nodded defiantly.

"Well, these say otherwise" and he ran a finger over her soaking wet panties making her back arch and her teeth sink into her lip to stop from groaning. He hooked his thumbs into the skimpy lace and slowly eased it down her legs. Then he began to kiss up the inside of her thighs, painfully slowly. She laced her fingers in his hair, trying to move him up to where she needed him but she just felt him smirk against her skin.

"I thought you weren't desperate"

She forced herself to remove her fingers and instead fisted them in the sheets as he continued his torture. God she could feel him hovering over her throbbing core for what felt like an eternity before he blew lightly on it sending shivers shooting through her. With one finger tip, he slowly tested her folds and removed his finger dripping wet and glistening. Slowly he slid one finger inside of her and began to pump, slowly at first occasionally rubbing light circles on her clit. It felt so god and yet wasn't nearly enough.

"Robin" she moaned, trying to encourage him.

"What do you want Regina? What do you need? Tell me and I'll give it to you" he smirked.

He was such an asshole sometimes. She stubbornly shook her head. He slid in another finger but kept the steady pace bringing her closer to the edge. Still it wasn't enough. She groaned in frustration and he replied, "All you have to do is ask darling"

God she needed him. As she felt him slow she gave in.

"Please Robin"

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that?"

"Please Robin!" she practically yelled, "Make me cum!"

He redoubled his efforts scissoring his fingers inside her feeling her walls begin to clench around his fingers. With a loud cry of his name, her orgasm hit her like a train, hips spasming, eyes squeezed shut. He let her ride it out, moving his fingers slowly inside of her. As soon as her breathing slowed she panted, "You're insufferable sometimes!"

"I can go..."

She wrapped her legs tight around his waist, pulling him in line with her entrance in a vice like grip. Grinning, he slowly pushed into her, releasing a long husky groan as he filled her. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. He began to snap his hips against hers, thrusting powerfully into her making her moan.

"God you're so wet and tight! You're perfect!"

His heart pounded in his chest as he looked down at her perfect breasts bouncing, coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Leaning down he caught one in his mouth and gently bit it making her cry out in pleasure. As she came undone around him, he emptied himself into her screaming out her name. Once again they collapsed into each other arms, sweaty and panting.

"How could you think I would ever let go of you?" he whispered in her ear, gently biting the lobe.

After a few minutes she sat up, "I should head home"

"Why?" Robin's arm was around her waist pulling her back against him, "Your mothers not at home?"

"I suppose not"

"You have your car, we can arrive separately. Stay love, stay with me"

She hardly needed asking twice! She sunk back against him and nuzzled against him.

"I love you Regina"

"I love you too"


	13. Helpless

13 – Helpless

 **A/N: Sorry this ones a bit shorter and quick moving, I just wanted to make sure the plot kept moving. Thank you for your support, this is my first fic and it means a lot!**

This time it was Robin who awoke first. His alarm went off and he flailed his arm on the bedside table until it was silenced. Under his other arm, he could feel Regina's chest rising and falling slowly. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly ajar as she slept peacefully snuggled close to him. It felt unseemly cruel to wake her and decided he'd leave her for another half an hour or so while he got Roland ready for school.

"Daddy?" Roland asked, chewing a big mouthful of Rice Krispies.

"Don't talk with you mouthful my boy, its bad manners" Robin scolded gently.

Roland quickly swallowed and then after a nod from Robin preceded with "Why is your bedroom door shut?"

He'd always told Roland, if his door was ajar he could come in whenever he liked but when it was closed he was to stay outside or knock if it was very important.

"Oh, well Regina was very tired last night and didn't want to drive home so she slept over"

"Wait? Gina's here?" Roland's eyes lit up and before Robin could even react he was off down the corridor in a flash.

"Roland wait!" Robin called, hurrying after his son.

"Gina! Gina! Gina!" Roland launched himself onto the bed.

Regina jolted awake and blinked, eyes still heavy from sleep.

"Morning Roland" she smiled, when she had managed to get her bearings.

"Roland! Did you wake up Regina?"

"Oh I'm sorry Gina" Roland's face fell a little.

"No it's okay darling, I don't mind" Regina said, pulling Roland onto her lap while being careful she was fully covered by the sheet.

Roland wrapped his arms around her neck and snuggled into her. Glancing up, she saw Robin's eyes shining, filled with love.

"Now Roland, don't you have to get ready for school?" Regina said.

"Yes son, Ruby will be here any minute to take you in. Come on, time to get ready!"

Roland scampered out of the room and Robin came to sit next to her on the bed. He pulled her in for a long kiss, his arm circling her bare waist.

"Ruby's coming?" she asked, as she pulled back.

"Yeah, she drops Roland off at school as I can't do it"

"Oh" she said, quietly.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Roland shrieked, "Daddy Ruby's here!"

"Be back in a sec" he kissed her head and went to the door.

Roland had let Ruby into the kitchen, where she was complimenting him on his dinosaur shirt.

"Thank you Ruby!" he said rounding the corner, "You're a lifesaver!"

"That's okay, it's no problem" she responded, hooking her thumbs in the belt loops of her obscenely short hot pink shorts.

"So he finishes at 3.20, are you okay to pick him up?"

"I'd be happy too" she shot a flirtatious smile a Robin, "Ready to go sweetie?"

Roland nodded and skidded out the door after a frantic goodbye to his dad.

Regina, who had been watching from around the corner immediately hurried back to the bedroom. She had been half tempted to walk out in front of that skank Ruby, wrapped in his bed sheet and kiss him so hard he begged for more. Who takes a little kid to primary school wearing hot pants and a crop top anyway?! Little slut. She tried to school her features as Robin came back into the bedroom.

"I have to head off, I've got a staff meeting at 8.00"

"Do you have to go? You could always just stay here with me" she said, pulling him down on top of her. Her kiss was hungry, biting his bottom lip and moaning into his mouth.

"God Regina, you'll be the death of me!" he broke away panting, "But I can't miss this meeting"

She pouted a little, making him laugh and kiss her nose.

"I'll see you period 4"

Tearing himself away from her, he hovered in the doorway for one last look. His gaze appreciatively traced her body slowly making her blush.

"Go! You have a meeting" she smiled, looking away.

Reluctantly, he headed out of the house, smiling widely.

* * *

"Miss Mills"

"Gold"

Their greeting was civil with undertones of pure hatred.

"That deal we discussed"

"A work in progress, I'm not a miracle worker!"

"Times ticking dearie. I can't wait forever"

He could feel her glare burning into the back of his head as he walked away smirking. She was his.

* * *

"Belle, how are you?" Regina's head poked around the door.

"Hi Regina, I'm okay"

Her raised eyebrow made her gaze drop and she murmured, "Not very convincing am I?"

"I was thinking" she took a deep breath, "Maybe you should talk to Gold"

"What? Talk to the man who has cheated on me yet again, the man who I wasn't enough for? No, I can't!"

"This is exactly why you need to do it" she took a seat opposite Belle, looking earnestly into her eyes, "You've got all these feelings of anger and betrayal building up inside you. You need some release from that, and the only way you'll get that is to talk to him. Shout and scream at him if you have to. I promise you, you'll feel better afterwards"

"Hmm, I suppose so"

Regina hated herself, but maybe Belle would feel better afterwards. Maybe it was a good thing really?

"Right, I'm going to see him" suddenly she stood up and headed to the door.

"Need me to walk you there?" she said, rushing up.

"That would be nice"

Regina could see her brow sweaty with nerves and took her arm comfortingly. Together, they walked down towards Gold's office.

* * *

Regina sat nervously in her Chemistry class, glancing between the clock and the door to Gold's office she could see through the door.

"Sorry am I keeping you from something Miss Mills?" Dr Whale snapped, drawing her attention back.

"No sorry Dr" she said, looking down nervously.

* * *

"And you didn't see Belle afterwards?" Robin said, nervously as they ate dinner together on his couch.

"No, Whale was on to me. If this doesn't work…"

"Hey, it will" he rubbed circles on her leg comfortingly, "Don't talk like that!"

"But if it does. I have to stop seeing you"

"No!"  
"Robin, I'm not being the reason Roland grows up with a dad in prison, I'm not breaking up a family!"

"Hey hey, look at me love" he guided her face back up to his with his palm, "It'll never happen"


	14. Take A Break

14 - Take a Break

 **A/N: My internet sucks but that's what I get for living in the middle of rural England! Anyway, finally here's a new chapter. Warning: lots of angst occurring here.**

"How did it go?" Regina rushed to catch up with Belle in the corridor. It was the following morning and Belle was making her way from the staff meeting when Regina had

"It was actually very liberating!" Belle replied, "You were right, I needed to get all of my feelings out there"

"And?" she tried not to sound as anxious as she was.

"And I'm done. I'm finished' wasting my time with someone I can clearly never be enough for"

"Are you sure?" she kept her voice calm, desperately trying to seem composed.

"One hundred percent, that is it, I am finished" turning Belle clasped Regina's hand in her own and smiled warmly, "Thank you Regina, I couldn't have done it without you"

Regina forced a smile as Belle turned and carried on towards her office. She watched her go, feeling her heart falling to her feet. She was going to lose him. The best thing that ever happened to her and she was going to lose him.

* * *

He couldn't concentrate. As much as he tried to teach his obnoxious year 7s about Jack the Ripper, his mind was elsewhere. In the end he had conceded and just put on a video detailing what happened. He sat at his desk pretending to make notes but instead stared at his phone.

R: It's over. I'm sorry, failed. Goodbye.

He had picked up the message at break time and hadn't been able to focus on anything since.

R: Please darling, you can't give up

Nothing. She hadn't replied. He knew she had Chemistry with Whale now, so he couldn't exactly march in and demand to speak to her. His class wasn't an option, he didn't teach them today. He was half a mind to storm into Gold's office and persuade him to change his mind with whatever means necessary. No, that would lose him his job and hurt her. Honest to god he was not going to let anything hurt her. He needed to talk to her, face to face.

R: Please, come to my classroom at lunch. I just need to talk. Please darling I need to see you.

It was 1.08, lunch started in 12 minutes. God how could a lesson go so slowly?! He nervously fiddled with his pen as he pretended to be engaged with lesson.

1.46, still no sign of her. He paced back and forth as he watched the clock. 14 minutes left. Please Regina, I need you.

1.57. She wasn't coming. He raked a hand through his hair and angrily tossed the textbook on his desk onto the floor with a loud crash. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up. There she was, stood close to the door, nervously hanging back.

"Regina, you came" his face lit up and he began to make his way towards her before stopping himself.

"Robin, I've failed. Belle's never going to love Gold, though who can blame her? If we're not together he can't hurt you" her voice was void of emotion, clearly she'd been practicing on the way in.

"I don't care"

"Roland needs you"

"I need you!" he took another step closer.

"Please, don't make this any harder than it already is!" she said, looking away.

She was in so much pain and he couldn't do a damn thing.

"The best thing for both of us is to forget about each other. You'll be my history teacher, I'll just be another student but that is all" her voice was firm but fragile, like she might break at any moment.

"Is that what you want Regina?"

"It's what has to happen, there's no choice"

A long silence followed. A painfully long silence where he stared into her brown eyes, watching the sadness consume them. She was right. But why did it feel so damn wrong?

"I guess this is goodbye then" he said, looking down, putting his hands into his pockets suddenly unsure how to act around her.

"I guess so" she sounded hollow.

"I'll see you in class then Miss Mills"

"See you in class Mr Locksley"

She turned and made her way quickly from the classroom. He spun round and plucked another book off the shelves before hurling it against the wall.

Tears welled in her eyes as she left his room. She roughly pushed through the corridor, unknowingly knocking into Gold who watched her hurry off smirking. Although she still had 3 lessons left, she headed straight for the car park. By the time, she reached her car, she had silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She slid into the car and started the engine. It wasn't until she was safely in her room, door shut and house empty that she let her tears flow freely. The best thing that had ever happened to her, and she'd lost him.

* * *

"Regina! Regina is that you?" her mother's harsh voice cut through the silence.

It had been 3 hours and Regina had run out of tears to cry a long time ago. She now was sat on the edge of her bed, staring blankly into the distance.

"Regina answer me!"

"I'm here mother"

"I have a migraine so I am going to bed" her mother shrieked up the stairs, "You'll have to feed yourself"

"Well, If you stopped shrieking maybe it would get better" she muttered, then yelled back, "Alright"

Then she just lay back and closed her eyes.

* * *

He was such a screw up. How could he let himself fall so completely for a student, someone he could never be with? He took another sip of whiskey, he tried not to indulge himself regularly but since the beginning of the term he had finished half a bottle. He was such a mess. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Anything from her smile that could light up a room to her in his bed eyes squeezed shut screaming his name. A knock on the door started him out of his daydream. His heart lifted, Regina? He stumbled to the door and flung it open. His eyes widened, jaw dropping open. The woman standing at his door had long brown hair and wore a desperate expression.

"Marion?"

"Robin, can I come in?"


	15. High All The Time

15 - High All the Time

As Robin stepped aside to let her in, his mind was racing. What was she doing here?

"The kitchens just through here" he said, gesturing.

Marion was following with tentative steps, glancing around at the décor, curious about the life he had built for himself he supposed. She looked at him tentatively and he nodded towards the table giving her permission to sit. She nervously took a seat, ironically on the very seat Regina had dry humped him on a few weeks earlier. God he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"So, how are you?" she was still hedging, dancing around the subject of what she was doing here.

"What are you doing here?" he said, too tired and tipsy to be messed around any longer.

"I wanted to see you"

He laughed and raked a hand through his hair, "I haven't seen you since you walked out on me 2 years ago"

"I know. How is Roland?" she said, smiling hoping to have found a peaceful subject.

"Why do you care? You gave up being his mother when you abandoned him aged 1" he kept his voice lowered as Roland was asleep downstairs.

"Robin, I miss you"

Her words hit him like a cannonball.

"What?"

"I miss you" she said, again.

He paused for a few moments to process what she had said.

"Where have you been all this time?" he said, quietly and calmly.

"Down in Georgia. I was living with a friend"

"I didn't know you had a friend in Georgia"

"I met him through work" she was keeping her answers short and undescriptive.

"Him?"

"Yes, his name is Jefferson and we have been together for 2 years" she admitted.

"So you got with as soon as you left" he swallowed hard, "Was this going on before you left?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"But I've realised that you were the best I've ever had and Jefferson's a little eccentric and I woke up one day and desperately wanted you! You and Roland made me the happiest I've ever been!"

"Then how could you do it!" he snapped, "How could you walk out one day and abandon your own son without a single word?!"

"Robin please!"

"Marion, you can't expect me to just take you back with no warning. You can't just walk out on someone and then come back 2 years later and expect to just jump back in right where you left off!"

"Okay okay I get it! You need time and I understand that and you have every right to be mad at me. But I want you back!"

"Just go Marion" he pointed at the door.

She stared at him for a little while, him refusing to meet her gaze but painfully aware of it. Eventually, she bowed her head and headed towards the door.

"Robin, I'm staying at Granny's. If, if you change your mind, you know when to find me"

And with that she left. Robin collapsed on the sofa, his mind overloaded with thoughts and emotions. Not knowing what else to do, he reached for the bottle on the table yet again.

* * *

E: I just wanted to know if you're still going to August's tonight. I can totally bail and spend the night with you if you want? xxx

Regina dropped her phone on the floor absent-mindedly and walked over to her full length mirror. She looked a wreck. She hadn't eaten for 3 days since she'd spoken to Robin, surviving on black coffee alone. Her eyes had heavy black bags under them and her lips were dry and cracked from her tears. She'd been wearing the same old shirt and sweatpants the whole time, not really feeling like going to school. Luckily, as Belle owed her a favour her mother didn't get notified when she didn't show up. Maybe she should go to that party. She needed to get out the house, to do something.

"You can't just mope forever" she told herself sternly in the mirror.

She quickly fired off a text to Emma telling her to pick her up at 8. Then, she opened up her wardrobe and started flicking through her dresses. Time to bring back the queen!

* * *

When Regina opened the door, she was greeted by a concerned look from Emma.

"Oh don't give me that look Emma. We're going to a party not a funeral!"

Immediately, Emma saw the sarcastic front she was putting on like she was fine. She was visibly thinner and had more makeup around her eyes trying to hide the deep circles. She was wearing a tight black crop top and gold miniskirt, something much more revealing than she usually did.

"Ah we going or what?"

"Look are you sure about this? I'm happy to stay here with you, you know. We can just eat pizza and talk about everyone we hate" Emma couldn't help but sound a little worried.

"I don't need a pity party Swan! Now let's go!" she pushed past her friend and headed out towards her car.

Emma knew it was a bad idea but once Regina got an idea into her head god forbid anyone try and stop her. Even in her current state she was a force to be reckoned with.

"It's going to be okay, schools over in July, that's only 9 months. Robin will still love you as much then as he does now if not more, and..."

"I don't need a hope speech!" Regina was staring listlessly out the window, "Where's the fun Emma gone?

"Alright fine" she raised one hand in surrender.

* * *

20 minutes in and Emma had already completely lost track of her. When they'd come in they headed straight for the drinks, then she'd met up with Killian and completely lost Regina.

"David, Mary-Margaret, hi" Emma said, as she bumped into them, "Have you seen Regina anywhere?"

"Last time I saw her she was with Leopold, they seemed to be getting pretty close" David responded, his arm tight around Mary-Margaret's waist.

"Shit" Emma cursed under her breath, "Okay thank you"

She rushed back over to Killian, "Apparently she was with Leopold"

"Oh that can't lead to anything good!"

"I know, especially the state she's in. We have to find her"

The pair rushed around among the party guests, frantically questioning everyone about her whereabouts.

"We have to check upstairs" her face was grim.

Killian braced himself and nodded as they made their way up the stairs. The loud groans she could hear were not very inviting but she steeled herself and knocked loudly on the door.

"Regina? Regina are you in there?"

No response but listening to the screams she was fairly sure she wasn't.

She tried the first couple of doors, Killian who had started at the other end of the corridor wasn't having much luck either. She took a deep breath and knocked on the third, "Regina, Regina you in there?"

There was no reply and Emma said a silent prayer that she wasn't going to be scarred for life as she slowly opened the door.

"Regina!"

She was lying on her back on the big double bed, her skirt and shirt strewn on the floor. Leopold was straddling her, hands roaming her body squeezing and groping. His face was buried between her breasts, that was until Emma roughly pulled him off.

"Emma, what the hell?!" he snarled, angrily struggling to break free from the vice like grip on his shirt.

He took a swing, aiming for Emma's head but Killian's strong hold on his arm cut him off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" his voice was warning.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, taking advantage of her when she's like this" Emma was practically shaking with anger.

"It's time for you to leave mate" he said, grabbing his collar and dragging him out.

"I'll call you Regina" Leopold's cry echoed from down the corridor.

Emma went over to Regina who was now sat up in the bed, dressed only in red lace underwear.

"You're a bitch" she snarled at her friend, "What gives you the right to come in here and stop me from having fun?!"

She had been drinking, swaying a little where she sat and the smell heavy on her breath.

"Regina this isn't you. You don't sink to Leo's level, if I hadn't come in you would have gone all the way and hated yourself for it in the morning" her voice kept level, trying to keep her calm.

"How do you know what I want?" her voice was quiet and bitter, but not angry.

"Because I know you Gina, you're my best friend and I'm not going to let you do this to yourself!"

"How is she?" Killian appeared in the doorway, nodding to Emma to say that Leopold was safely taken care of.

"Oh great, you bought your little pet with you. I don't need you pity" Regina snapped, glaring at him.

"It's not pity love, its concern" he said, stepping forward and shrugging off his long jacket.

"Put this on and then we're taking you home" he said, handing it over.

"No, I'm not going home, I can't go home!" pure fear flashed in her eyes and Emma quickly said, "You can come back to mine" trying to calm her down.

She moved to stand but stumbled a little. Both Killian and Emma rushed to her aid, "Oh give it a rest heroes, I'm fine"

Taking another step however, her legs collapsed under her and Emma had to catch her. She held out the jacket.

"I'm not wearing that!"

"It's either that or your underwear"

Killian gathered her clothes from the floor as she begrudgingly slipped the jacket on. It was far too big for her, falling to her ankles and the sleeves finishing far past where her hands were. Then with Emma's arm around her waist for support, the trio made their way out the party. Regina's eyes met every strange look with her intimidating glare which immediately made their heads bow. They helped her into the back seat of Emma's bug and then left as quickly as possible.

* * *

"One more step"

Killian could hear the girls making their way upstairs but had opted to wait down here. He felt as if he'd already violated her privacy enough for one night. A few moments later, Emma came back down the stairs.

"Look, I'm so sorry. I know this wasn't the evening you expected but I will make it up to you!" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't worry love, I understand. I'm happy I was able to help. How is she?"

"She seems better now, less angry!"

"Good, I'm glad we got there in time"

She studied him for a long time and then said, "You don't show this side too often do you?"

"Can't have people thinking I care!"

They both laughed and she said, "Goodnight Killian".

He pressed a soft kiss on her lips, "Goodnight Emma. Call me tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course"

Emma grinned to herself as he made his way down her drive. Sighing, she made her way upstairs.

Regina had taken off the coat and her underwear and slipped into a pair of pyjamas Emma had said she could borrow. That explained the crashing sounds she had heard. The shirt was on backwards but she didn't have the heart to point it out.

"Are you alright now?" Emma sat down on the bed next to where she was lying. Regina shuffled up the bed and rested her head on Emma's lap. A tear slowly carved its way down her cheek.

"I just miss Robin so much" she whispered, voice cracking.

Emma gently stroked Regina's hair she replied "I know baby, I know".


	16. In The Eye Of A Hurricane

16 - In the Eye of a Hurricane

When she woke her head was pounding. With a loud groan, she rolled over and blinking a few times realised she wasn't at home. For a few naive moments, she thought she was at Robin's before recognising the bright yellow walls of Emma's room. She had often teased her about them although Emma had always stuck to her guns.

"Morning sunshine"

Glancing up, it was clear Emma had already been for her morning run due to her laboured breathing and workout clothes.

"Ughhhh, what happened?" she groaned, slowly sitting up.

"Here!" Emma handed her her water bottle, "You need to hydrate yourself"

"I was at August's" she took a sip as her mind painfully tried to reconstruct what had happened.

"Yes"

"You drove me"

"Yes"

"Look, am I going to have to keep guessing or can you not just tell me what happened?!" Regina snapped, noticing Emma's short nondescript responses.

"You got completely hammered! Are you sure you want to know?"

Regina tilted her head scathingly at her friend's obvious stalling, "Just tell me already'"

"Okay, so when Killian and I found you, you were with Leopold"

Oh. God. Regina couldn't help her eyes widening.

"What did I do?" her voice was filled with dread.

"When we found you, you were in your underwear. And he was on top of you and his face was..." she pointed nervously at her chest.

"Oh. My. God." Regina fell back on the bed, mouth open.

"I'm going to shower, I will let that sink in" Emma said, sympathetically.

Leopold? Oh god why are you such a mess! She closed her eyes again, hoping the pounding in her skull would subside. At least she wouldn't have to see him for another couple of days.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Emma said, looking across at her friend as they made their way to the school door.

She was very pale, still having eaten barely anything and Emma knew she was worrying about Leopold.

"I'm fine" her mouth pressed into a hard line as she kept her eyes fixed straight ahead.

Without hesitating, she opened the doors, walked into the common room and sat down in her normal seat without so much as a stumble. She sat through Tink and Katherine's fussing over how she was barely speaking, her eyes were constantly darting around the room. Luckily the bell rang fairly sharply, letting her flee to her first lesson. It was law, with Gold and Leopold. The two people she wanted to see least at this point.

"For this task, I will be pairing you up and presenting you with a case" Gold grinned, loving setting out a challenge, "One of you will be the defence, the other the prosecution. You will have a week to sort out your statements cases and then present them to me. Those who win pass, those who lose fail. Now here are your groups, Grace and Hannah, Graham and David, Regina and Leopold..."

No. Regina sat forward in her chair and stared at Gold. He knew, he had to know. She didn't know how he did it, but he always knew exactly what was going on in the lives of everyone in the school.

"So, looks like we are partners then" his slimy voice made her skin crawl, as he slid into the seat next to her. As usual, he sat unnecessarily close. God how could she let him...? Ugh, even the thought made her shudder.

"Opposition" she corrected, her voice haughty.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her inner thigh and immediately slapped it away.

"Sorry, reaching for my pen" he grinned a yellow stained grin.

"Next time watch where you're putting your hands"

"That's not what you said on Friday" he hissed in her ear, making her visibly stiffen.

Glancing up, she saw Gold making no secret of the fact he was loving every minute of her discomfort. He smiled widely at her and she glared back.

"I was completely drunk on Friday, I didn't know what I was doing"

"I can demonstrate" he slid a hand down her back making her shudder in disgust.

"Leopold!" her tone was warning.

"Yes my queen?" he asked.

That struck a nerve. Only Robin got to call her his queen, only Robin. Immediately, she felt sick to her stomach wishing he was here to tell Leopold she was off limits. She missed him, ached for him. And here was this repulsive little rat using terms only he could.

"Never. Call me that. Again." she said, through gritted teeth trying to calm her breath.

"Whatever you say your majesty?"

That was alright, that everyone called her.

"We should meet at my house to discuss this further" he said, smiling.

"What is there to discuss, we're rivals?"

"Oh I know, but we need to decide whose going first..." he started.

"Which we will decide here, at school" she cut in, looking away.

"You know, you talk too much" he leaned even closer, "I can think of better uses of that pretty little mouth"

She shoved him hard, causing him to fall backwards off his chair and hitting the floor with a loud bang drawing the whole class's attention.

"Mr Blanchard, Miss Mills what on earth are you doing?" Gold said, quietly but firmly.

"She tried to kill me crazy bitch!" Leopold spat, sitting up.

"Oh grow up!" Regina spat back.

"Detention, both of you! Back here at lunch. Now everyone please carry on with the tasks I've given you"

No. She couldn't spend an hour locked in a room with Gold and Leopold, she would rather scrape the gum from under the tables for a month.

* * *

He still hadn't called Marion. It had been a week and luckily he hadn't heard from her. He knew very well he could never go back to Marion, she didn't deserve it and his mind was elsewhere. Even Roland had noticed his grumpiness and immediately linked it with Regina's absence.

"When's Gina coming round again?" he would ask, big brown eyes full of hope.

"I don't know sweetie, she's very busy at the moment" he said, shortly hoping he would move away from the subject.

"We should go and visit her!" he said, smiling innocently.

"No sweetie, like I said, Regina's busy right now"

"Does she not want to see me?"

His expression was heart-breaking and immediately Robin assured his son Regina did want to see him she was just very busy. Roland didn't look that convinced and he knew that his son probably missed Regina as much as he did. She'd made quite the impression on the Locksley boys! He'd been drinking more than he'd care to admit recently. He hadn't seen her since their conversation, as she'd been absent for the rest of last week and they had no lesson on Monday. He missed her so badly it ached. God, even to get a glimpse of her smile again would be enough to ease it, just to know that she was happy. Having shamelessly asked Belle, he knew that Regina was in today but he hadn't seen her once. Suddenly, his mobile phone buzzed and he eagerly grabbed it. His heart sank when he read it:

M: Have you thought about what I said? xxx

No messages from Regina. God help him, he was going to do something he'd regret if he didn't see her yet.

* * *

Regina walked slowly into Gold's classroom at 1.20, hoping that her punctuality would help her case. Secretly, she knew Gold was far too strict to reduce the time but she thought it was worth a try. Gold was sat at his desk in silence, hands clasped and staring straight ahead.

"Miss Mills, I've been meaning to talk to you" his cold voice stopped her in her tracks.

She turned around, not even bothering with a quick retort.

"I believe we had a deal"

"I'm not going to drive Belle back into the arms of someone who treats her like crap. She deserves better than that" she said, taking her stand.

"Isn't there a certain boyfriend you ought to be thinking of right now?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"No" she said, miserably looking down.

"Oh, that is interesting!" Gold sat back, grinning.

Interesting? Interesting?! God she wanted to punch Gold in his smug little face.

"Hi sir" Leopold sauntered in, again taking a seat right next to Regina.

"Leopold" Gold's voice was full of distaste but he saw Regina stiffen and smiled again. This was going to be fun!


	17. I Hadn't Slept In A Week

17 - I Hadn't Slept In A Week

The second he set eyes on her, he knew something was wrong. She looked pale and thin, sitting in her chair staring absently into space. As much as she probably hated him, she was one of the few people he could rely on to stay engaged during his lessons. He could tell she wasn't eating and the thought of her not taking care of herself intensified the ache in his stomach. She deserved to be treated like the queen she was, and yet she wouldn't let him. He needed her so badly, that his thoughts turned to hers every time he closed his eyes. He would lie in bed and dream about the few nights they had spent together, remembering every delicious detail. How soft her skin was, the little moans she'd let out as his beard scratched against it, the feel of her legs wrapped tight around his waist. Stop, he was in a damn lesson! He'd had 12 messages from Marion, all of which he had ignored. Maybe he naively thought that if he ignored that particular problem it would get the message and leave him alone. As he dismissed the class, he saw her slowly snap out of her daze and slowly begin to pack up. Everything she did was slow and looked painful. She had definitely lost weight. God he wished he could go and wrap her arms around her, kiss her head and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't.

She'd spent the entire lesson daydreaming about him. Letting his husky voice wash over her as she remembered him crying out her name, feeling his stubble scratching against her skin making her moan. She'd snapped out of her dream as he'd dismissed the class. As she was packing up, she could see him moving towards her. No no no! She thought.

"Regina"

Oh god! Even now, him saying her name made her feel weak, heat pooling in her core. She turned slowly to face him, shoulders tensed.

"It's not what you think!" he said, raising his hands in an attempt to put her at ease.

"Roland misses you. A lot. And I have a late meeting on Thursday and I was hoping you could babysit" he said, nervously averting his eyes, "I know you probably hate me, but you only have to see me for 2 minutes at the beginning and at the end. It would mean a lot to Roland for you to come over"

Regina could feel another crack in her ruined heart. Poor Roland, she'd missed him too. And how could he think she hated him, she loved him so much being away from him killed her slowly.

"Robin, I could never hate you!" she said, looking down, "And that's fine, I miss Roland too!"

"Good, because I can't stand the idea of you hating me!"

A brief moment of silence followed where brown eyes met blue and sparks flew.

"Can you pick up Roland from pre-school at 3.30? I'll tell Ruby not too"

"Yeah, that's no problem"

"Thank you so much!"

She nodded shyly, before quickly making her way out of the classroom.

* * *

She walked into the pre-school and looked around at the screaming 2-5 year olds who were running around wildly. Looking around, she made her way over to a group of parents who appeared to be waiting for the session to finish.

"Hi Regina" Elsa and Anna's mother Ingrid greeted her warmly.

"Hi Ingrid, how are you?"

"I'm good, how come you're here today?"

"I'm Roland's babysitter, I'm here to pick him up" she smiled politely.

"Oh, he's a lovely boy isn't he? And his father's not bad looking either!" she grinned cheekily.

"He's my history teacher" Regina replied, trying to pretend that was the reason she felt uncomfortable.

"Oh I'm..." immediately Ingrid went to apologise but was interrupted by a scream of, "GINA!"

Roland hurtled towards her, crashing into her legs hugging them tight. Leaning down, she scooped him into her arms and he hugged her tight.

"Gina! Gina! Gina! I haven't seen you for ages!" he gushed, clearly very very excited to see her.

"I know it's been ages! I've missed you darling!" she kissed him on the forehead and he beamed.

"Someone's got a fan!" Ingrid smiled as she watched them greet each other.

"Right, have you got your coat and bag?"

He thought for a second and then shook his head.

"Run and get them and then we can go!" she smiled, setting him down.

He immediately scuttled off towards the cloakroom and Regina watched him with a smile. A piece of her heart belonged to that little boy, there was no denying.

* * *

Soon they were both a Robin's. When she got into the kitchen, she saw 2 plates of spaghetti carbonara with a post it note next to them.

Made these for you and Roland, make sure you eat! - R

She smiled, even when they were apart he looked out for her. Oh for goodness sake Regina, stop fantasising about a man who will never be yours!

"Hide and seek time!" Roland announced, bounding into the room.

"Okay, you hide I'll count" she placed her hands over her eyes and began to count, "1...2...3..."

She could hear little feet scurrying off down the corridor and smiled to herself.

"48...49...50...Ready or not, here I come!" she said, opening her eyes and glancing around. She made her way into the kitchen and then the living room. She could see Roland's legs peeking out from behind the sofa. He still believed if he couldn't see her, she couldn't see him!

"Hmmm, where oh where has he gone!" Regina said, making a show of looking around the room.

She could hear his muffled giggles as he tried to contain them. Creeping up behind him, she pounced tickling his sides as she yelled, "There he is!"

He giggled and thrashed wildly as Regina tickled him mercilessly. When she finished, tears were streaming down his round cheeks and he was panting with laughter. However, he was not letting her get off lightly. He launched himself at her, tickling her feet causing her to writhe and giggle as well. Eventually, they both collapsed, exhausted from giggling.

"Gina, why can't you be here all the time?" Roland asked, thoughtfully.

"Well darling, I have my own home to go back to"

"But Daddy's really grumpy when you're away. He's always drinking his special tea I'm not allowed to touch"

"Special tea?" Regina queried, sitting up.

He pointed to a cabinet filled with various whiskeys and other spirits.

"Come on sweetie, dinner time!" Regina abruptly changed the subject as her heart began to tear again.

* * *

After putting Roland to bed, Regina leant against the wall of the corridor for a few minutes. She remembered the feel of Robin's lips strong and passionate against hers. As much as she tried to convince herself it was a bad idea, she slowly pushed open the door to Robin's bedroom. Seeing the bed brought back delicious memories of waking up in Robin's arms, his head between her thighs, him buried inside her. Without thinking, she lay down on the bed on her back. Closing her eyes, Robin filled her head. She remembered the way his blue eyes were nearly black with lust as he looked at her hungrily. Remembered the way he kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point. Slowly, she slid her fingers into her jeans and began to slowly rub circles on her clit through the thin material of her panties. She exhaled deeply, remembering him kissing down her stomach and then up the inside of her thighs. Her arousal soaked through coating her fingers, so she slid aside the material and slowly dipped one finger inside herself moaning softly. She thought of the feel of his strong tongue working her over while he sucked her clit into his mouth. She added another finger as she began to rhythmically pump. She felt how tightly she was coiled already, even with just the thought of him. She imagined his soft stubble scraping her skin and she pinched a pebbled nipple through her shirt making herself to sigh. As she began to move faster she had to fight to keep herself quiet. She felt herself begin to tighten around her fingers. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she pictured him thrusting into her.

"Cum for me Regina darling! Cum hard for me"

His husky voice filled her imagination, finally pushing her over the edge. She cried out in ecstasy as she felt her walls tighten around her fingers and a load of hot juices coat them. As she lay there, in his bed letting her orgasm wash over her, she wished her fingers were Robin's. It was relief, nowhere near enough, but relief. Relief from the building pressure that had begun since she'd left him. Slowly, she got up and went to clean herself up.


	18. Checkmate

18 – Checkmate

"Regina, this is a terrible idea!" Emma said, while watching her best friend fiddling with the lock on Gold's office door.

"You're free to go" Regina snapped, her tongue poking out in concentration.

The door clicked open and quickly glancing around Regina slipped inside. Emma glanced around nervously and then followed her inside.

"Are you sure he's not coming back?"

"Trust me, he's in a meeting until 3, I overheard him whining about it earlier" Regina said, sliding open the top drawer of his desk to find a disappointingly mundane collection of stationary.

"You really think he's kept it here..."

"I need to know what he has on Robin and I. What evidence he has!"

Trying the 3rd drawer, she found it was the only one that was locked. She grinned at Emma who just peeked out the door nervously and knelt down to deal with the lock. Within seconds, it was open and Regina shuffled through it. Mainly just papers, financial reports but right at the bottom there was a memory stick. Quickly, Regina stuffed it into her coat pocket and gestured to Emma to leave.

"You can't steal it?!" Emma's eyes were wide.

"Like hell I can't!"

"You really love him don't you?"

Regina didn't respond as she breezed past her, leaving her to replace a few items and then hurry after her.

* * *

File Locked, Enter Password:

"Damn, what's Gold's password likely to be?" Regina said, looking up from her laptop.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea!"

"Yeah I'm with Emma" Tink said, eyeing Regina like she was fragile. She was sick of getting pitying looks and people treating her like she might break. It was time to take back control.

"Fine, I'll guess"

MRGOLD

Incorrect

BELLEFRENCH

Incorrect

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

Correct, file unlocked.

"I'm in"

Quickly, Regina was greeted by a series of files. She clicked on the first labelled 1. Her mouth dropped open.

"What is it?"

"It's photos from the girls changing rooms!"

"Wait what?!" Emma and Tink immediately crowded her, looking over her shoulder.

She enlarged the first picture and recognised Cruella and her friend Mal in their underwear as they got changed for PE.

"Oh. My. God. Regina do you realise what this means?" Emma said, grinning at her friend. "It means, whatever Gold's blackmailing you with doesn't mean a thing. No one's going to believe him now!"

A huge smile spread across her face.

"Wait what are on the other files?" Emma asked, all morals gone out the window.

Opening the next one, they saw a series of photos from Belle's office.

"God he's such a creep" she exclaimed, clicking on the last folder.

As soon as the pictures had loaded, all 3 girls' mouths dropped open.

"Oh my god Regina" Tink said, looking at her friends wide eyes.

All of the photos were of Regina, her in the corridor, in lessons, in the changing rooms. In one photo, she was stood in her bra with her eyes partially shut and mouth ajar. The image was practically pornographic and it made her feel sick. She'd never be able to look at Gold in the same way.

"You don't think he's been, you know...using these to..." Emma fumbled with her words as she watched Regina's cheeks turn deep red.

"Shut up Emma!"

"Well, forget Gold being creepy. Whatever he's got on you and Robin won't stand up now we have this!" Tink said, shaking Regina's shoulders.

A slow smile spread across her face. This was what she needed. She and Robin could be together!

* * *

"Miss Mills to the principal's office!"

Slowly, a smirk spread across her face as Dr. Whale excused her from her Chemistry class. Confidently, she breezed into Gold's office where she found him in his office chair glaring at her.

"Where is it?" he growled, his voice low.

"Where's what sir?" she asked, innocently.

"Don't play games with me Miss Mills, where is it?"

"Oh, you must mean this!" she made a big show of pulling the flash drive from her pocket.

"Give it to me!" he leant forward but immediately she pulled her hand back out of her reach.

"Uh uh uh! I believe we have some things to discuss"

She watched as she saw his eyes widen, "You unlocked it!"

She smiled as she saw the look of genuine fear flash in his eyes.

"You know, it's ironic really. If you hadn't sent me to get closer to Belle, I never would have known your first name!" Regina said, pacing slightly in front of his desk.

"What do you want?" he said, his voice strained.

"I'll let you keep your creepy little stash. Even the entire folder you've dedicated to me" she saw his face flush a little, "If you leave me and Mr Locksley alone. You know what you have on us won't stick now I've got these, and yes, I made copies"

Staring into her eyes, he could see the fire had reignited in them. She was far more resiliant than he had anticipated, he'd give her that.

"Fine. You and your precious Locksley can do whatever you want"

She could tell Gold had to physically force the words out and she loved every minute!

"Hmm, looks like the student has finally out grown the teacher!" Regina smirked, tossing the flash drive onto his desk and strutting out of his office.

Immediately, she turned left and headed towards the humanities department. She was on top of the world, even the thought of Gold pleasuring himself over photos of her couldn't do more than send a shiver down her spine. She pushed all thoughts of that out of her head as she opened the door to Robin's classroom. Unfortunately, she was greeted by the stares of 30 year 7s. Great.

"Can I help you, Miss Mills?" Robin's voice was confused, as he studied her.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you for a second. It won't take long I promise"

She tried to convey a message of urgency in her eyes and as usual he understood her perfectly.

"Of course, let me just start the class off on this task and I will meet you outside"

She nodded and made her way outside. Nervously, she twisted her fingers together as the seconds ticked by, moving painfully slowly.

"Regina, how are you..."

"It's Gold, he's not a problem anymore!" Regina grinned up at him, eyes shining.

"What?" he blinked in disbelief.

"What he was blackmailing me with, I've got something on him that's much worse, and he's agreed to keep quiet"

"So, we can...?"

She nodded, smiling widely. He quickly glanced around the corridor to make sure they were alone and then grabbing her by the waist slammed his lips against hers. It felt even better than she remembered, as he pulled her close and slid his tongue inside her mouth. Regina felt sparks flying through her and realised how much she'd missed him. When they finally came up for air, both were panting heavily and smiling widely.

"God I've missed you!" he said, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"And I you!" she replied, gently kissing his hand, "But you have a lesson to teach"

Reluctantly, he stepped back and traced an eye appreciatively over her body. She flushed and pushed him playfully towards the door.

"Go!"

"You want to come over tonight?" he asked, "I believe we have a lot to catch up on?"

"I'll be there at 7" she smiled, spinning on her heels and moving off down the corridor.

She made extra effort to swing her ass and heard Robin's groan as he watched her. She smirked. He was hers.

* * *

A heady kiss greeted her as she arrived at Robin's that night. They stumbled down the corridor, never breaking apart until she felt her legs hit the back of the sofa and she collapsed onto it with a slight giggle. He fell on top of her and immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his back making him groan.

"God how did I survive so long without you?" he asked, as she reached in between them and ripped his shirt open sending buttons flying.

As she takes her nails down his chest, he pulled her shirt over her head. Immediately, he buried his face in between her breasts, nipping and sucking at her skin. For a moment, she had a horrible flashback to her night with Leopold but Robin made her feel so good it almost immediately left her. He pulled her bra roughly down so it pushed her breasts up and pinched one of her nipples making her moan. He palmed her breast as she unzipped his suit trousers pulling them down. He rolled off of her quickly making her whine in frustration to pull off his trousers. He lifted her up and undid her jeans, sliding them down her legs loving the feel of her soft skin. In a mess of limbs, both were stripped off all remaining clothing and Robin had aligned himself with her dripping entrance. Slowly, he pushed into her groaning as he felt her tight walls around him. He began to push into her at a punishing pace, any sense of self control he had left going out the window. It was better than Regina had dreamed, having forgotten just how good he felt. Long deep moans and gasps tumbled from her kiss-swollen lips but she couldn't find it in herself to care. The slapping of skin filled the living room mixed with both of their groans. Suddenly, she felt her walls collapse around him and she screamed his name as the room went white and she squeezed her eyes tight shut. He was far from finished and continued to thrust into her. He suddenly shifted a little, pulling her legs around his waist to get deeper. He wasn't giving her a chance to recover and she screamed at the bruising pace he was setting.

"Oh god Robin" she shrieked. Her clit was still twitching from her last orgasm and she wasn't sure she was going to last another one.

"Robin I...aaaahhhhh!" she cried out unable to form a sentence but terrified she couldn't last. She felt herself getting closer and closer and she dug her nails into Robin's back wildly, screaming. Suddenly she fell over the edge and squirted hot cum all over his chest, rare expletives tumbling from her mouth and with this he tumbled over the edge pumping into her hard. Breathing heavily and bright red, Regina avoided eye contact as Robin rolled over next to her panting.

"What's wrong?" he said, concerned tracing her cheek with his finger.

"I'm sorry, I've never done that before" she said looking away.

Robin rolled over so he was very close and whispered in her ear, "That was so hot Regina! Why do you think I came so hard!" he kissed her cheek and murmured, "I love you so much"

"It was torture being away from you for so long" she replied, running her fingers through his hair.

"I know love, knowing that you were hurting and not taking care of yourself killed me" he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Staring deep into his eyes she whispered, "How did I get so lucky?"

"How did I get so lucky?" he countered, standing up, "Come to bed love"

She smiled and took his outstretched hand. As they walked hand in hand to his bed, she couldn't help but smile.


	19. Cabinet Battle 1

19 – Cabinet Battle #1

 **A/N: I'm sorry this update took so long, I've been suffering some major writers block recently so thank you for being so patient and keep the reviews coming :)**

Robin leant against the kitchen wall as he watched the two people he loved most playing together. They were both knelt on the floor and Roland was proudly showing Regina his model dinosaur collection. She was playing along merrily, nodding as Roland told her facts that Robin was pretty sure were wrong and asking lots of questions. Quickly his mind wandered to the night before. After falling asleep in each other's arms, they re-awoken several times to feel each other once again. He felt his eyelids drooping a little and headed over to the coffee machine.

"Do you want a coffee, darling?" he called.

"Yes please!" she shot him a smile before turning her attention back to Roland.

He didn't hear the knock on the door over the coffee machine but Roland ran over to the door and pulled it open. The little boy stared at the woman in front of him, a puzzled expression on his face, "Who are you?"

Marion stood in silence, just staring at her son. She hadn't seen him since she left and a part of her ached when he didn't recognise her.

"Come on Roland, let's go and play with your dinosaurs!"

The girl who came to the door was young and very beautiful causing a small twinge of jealously in the pit of her stomach. She smiled at Marion clearly unaware of who she was, "I'll just grab Robin for you!"

As she walked back inside she shouted, "Robin! Someone's at the door for you!"

"Alright love!" came the response, as Robin rounded the corner he stopped dead.

Quickly, he made his way over to the door and said in a hushed voice, "Now is not a good time"

"Who is that?" she asked, unable to stop herself.

"That's Roland's babysitter"

"You're here, why is she?"

"Marion what do you want?"

"You know what want Robin, I've made it perfectly clear what I want, but you won't even talk to me!"

"I don't want you Marion. I'm happy, Roland's happy, he does not need this and neither do I!" he knew it sounded harsh but he needed to tell her the truth.

"Robin please" her voice cracked a little, "What about everything we had?"

"That ended when you walked out on me and our 1 year old son!" roared Robin, unable to take it anymore, "You brought this on yourself stop playing the damn victim!"

"Fine! I'll leave you and your little slut in peace!" yelled Marion, hoping the girl would hear.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!" his voice suddenly became dangerously quiet.

"What the hell are you doing Robin? She's probably not even legal yet! Yeah, she's hot and slutty and makes you feel special but she's going to get you in serious trouble! She's a child for Christ sake!"

"Get. Out." Robin growled, using all his willpower to keep completely still.

"Fine, you and your whore have fun!" she spun on her heels and stalked off down the drive.

Turning around, he saw Regina standing in the hallway looking pale.

"Roland...went to get more dinosaurs..." she explained, slowly, "Who was that Robin?"

He refused to meet her gaze and replied, "That, was my ex-wife Marian"

Her eyes went wide and she said, "I should go"

"No please don't..." he grabbed her arm and fixed her with wide eyes.

"Robin, you've just had an argument your ex-wife! The last thing you want is me hanging around asking lots of questions. I'll go, but I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, with a small smile.

Suddenly, he pulled her into a tight hug, keeping her as close as possible. After a few lingering moments, she pulled away from him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Goodbye Robin" she said, before turning and heading towards the door.

"Goodbye love" he called, before running his hand through his hair. He thought Marion had finally finished screwing up his life when he had met Regina and yet here she was again.

"Daddy? Where's Gina?" asked Roland, eyes wide as he padded down the corridor.

"She had to go home sweetie, she says goodbye and she'll see you as soon as she can" he forced a smile for his son.

After pouting for a few seconds, Roland suddenly looked thoughtful and asked "Who was that woman who came to the door?"

"That was..." he searched for the right words, "...someone I used to know, but don't worry. She's not coming back!"

* * *

"She's a child for Christ sake!"

The woman's words had been echoing in Regina's mind for days. She and Emma both had a free period at the same time so had headed off to Granny's. She hadn't told Emma exactly what had happened but she could tell her friend knew something was wrong.

"I don't know how you drink that!" said Emma, trying to bring Regina back to the present.

She was talking about Regina's large black coffee and she was greeted by a sceptical eyebrow raise as she shot back "I don't know how you drink that!"

"What?" said Emma, "At least this isn't super strong and bitter!"

"No it's just sickeningly sweet, and cinnamon? Really?"

Emma protectively cupped her hot chocolate, "I like cinnamon!"

After a few moment, Emma stood up and said, "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second. And don't eat any of my cookie, I asked if you wanted one!"

As soon as Emma rounded the corner, Regina reached over and picked a chocolate chip off the top of Emma's cookie and popped it into her mouth. Despite her mocking Emma's unquenchably sweet tooth, she did love chocolate! As she felt someone slide opposite her in the booth she said, "You shouldn't leave your cookie unattended if you don't want me to..."

Her voice died in her throat as she finally looked up and saw that the person sat opposite her was not Emma.

"Is that your approach to men as well?" asked Marion, calmly taking a sip of her cappuccino she had obviously brought with her.

"Can I help you?" Regina's voice was cold as all of her defences were on overdrive. Walls up, mask on.

"I was just wondering who you think you are? You can't just walk into my life and replace me. Roland is my son, Robin is my husband"

"Was your husband" corrected Regina, "And it's not your life if you make the decision to walk out of it. You can't just expect everything to be the same way it was 2 years ago. The world doesn't revolve and you, it didn't wait for you to get back!"

"I have no idea what he sees in you" glared Marion.

"Evidently more than what he sees in you" bit back Regina, not breaking eye contact.

"I will get him back"

Regina actually laughed and Marion had to resist the urge to wrap her hands around the girl's skinny throat, "Oh really and how are you planning to do that?"

"Oh it's not going to be difficult! As soon as he realises you're nothing but an easy little slut he'll come running back me. You make him feel strong, a young hot girl who wants a rundown old man! He's only with you because you're free, or does he pay you?"

"First of all, don't you dare talk about Robin that way! And second I am not a prostitute, but I suppose assuming someone's in the same position as you must make you feel better"

"Screwing the nanny, what a cliché!"

"Hmmm, I guess it is" she leant forward and lowered her voice as she said, "But he does like it when I wear the costume"

Regina leant back smirking at the way Marion's face flushed and her lips tightened into a thin line.

"Now I know what he sees in you! You're nothing but his slutty little rebound and as soon as he gets bored he'll come running back to me"

"Really? Because I don't think it was your name he was screaming last night? And I'm more than that to him, at least your son knows who I am"

"Shut the fuck up you little slut!" said Marion, standing up red in the face, "You stay the fuck away from me and my life"

"You're the one who came over to me and if you think you can threaten me go ahead. You have no idea what I am capable of!" Regina said calmly, fixing the woman with the stare which earned her the title the Evil Queen.

Marion lunged forward slightly but seemed to regain her composure before she actually acted on her impulses. She met Regina's cold brown eyes one last time before flouncing off towards the counter, roughly pushing past Emma as she came back from the bathroom.

"What's her problem?" Emma asked, sliding into the seat Marion had just vacated before noticing the smirk on Regina's face, "Who was that?"

"That" grinned Regina, eyeing Marion's abandoned latte "Is Robin's ex-wife"

She couldn't resist it, she loved watching Emma's face when she was shocked!


	20. You are Enough

**20 - You are Enough**

 **A/N: Oh look I'm not dead! Here's a little fluff and some smut to try and make up for the fact that I suck at updating!**

"Helpless, look into your eyes and the sky's the limit"

From the kitchen, he heard Regina's soft voice floating through as she sang along to Hamilton which was playing from his stereo. He smiled, she was so cute sometimes. He picked up her hot chocolate and made his way back to living room. Immediately, he joined in the song.

"Where are you taking me?"

She grinned replying, "Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Schuyler?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it"

He placed the mug on the table and pulled her tight against him. She giggled as he started to dance, spinning her round as she sang loudly not giving a damn how stupid she looked.

"That boy is mine, that boy is mine!" she couldn't help the love shining in her eyes.

He immediately cleared his throat and began to rap along with Hamilton. As they sang and danced Regina couldn't remember the last time she felt this free. As the song came to a close, she sang "Helpless" quietly as she ended up with her forehead pressed against his.

They were both panting and his hands were on her waist holding her tight.

"I love you so much" she whispered, almost as if she was afraid someone would overhear.

"I love you too my darling" he replied, kissing her forehead.

Taking a deep breath he was suddenly nervous, knowing by the way she was avoiding eye contact she needed to say something important.

"Do you still love Marion?" she rushed the words out, and then slowly met his eyes. He saw fear flashing in her eyes like an alarm and he wondered how long this had been worrying her.

"I loved Marion. I loved Marion more than I thought I could love anyone. And then I met you. Regina, I swear to you, I don't love Marion anymore"

"You don't?" there was that self doubt he was trying so desperately to get rid of.

"You are enough Regina, you always have been and always will be! I don't want anyone else, I want you"

A wide smile spread across her face and she pressed her lips against his. There was so much emotion there it caught him off guard but he was soon moving with her. They were perfect for each other, there was never any doubt.

* * *

She loved these lessons. Those lessons when he put on the a video resulting in the rest of the class either paying attention or on their phones. As a consequence, no one was looking at her or Robin. As some heavily accented Virginian went on about the use of slaves in the war, she saw his eyes fix on hers. She smiled and slowly brought her pen up to her lips and sucked the tip into her mouth. She saw his eyes darken a little as she swirled her tongue over the top maintaining direct eye contact. She removed the pen with a soft pop and batted her eyelashes innocently at him. She was evil! Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

R: Are you trying to kill me?xxx

She smiled and fired back.

R: Something the matter dear?xxx

R: Yes! How am I supposed to concentrate?xxx

Slowly, taking the tip of her pen and tracing it over the top of her breasts slowly, letting her lips part. She leant forward allowing a bit more of her breasts to peek out above the top of her leather jacket, which she hadn't zipped up to the top evidently on purpose.

R: Your breasts look so fucking delicious. If you don't stop I'm going to come over there and take you on the desk xxx

R: Is that a threat or a promise?xxx

R: Oh it's a promise xxx

Looking up, she saw his eyes were a few shades darker and it sent sparks shooting between her legs. She wanted to push him further, to see how far he'd go. Quickly checking no one was paying her any attention, she slowly traced one finger up the inside of her thigh. Robin was watching, eyes glued to her trying to anticipate her next move. Then she repeated this action a few time letting her lips part and eyes close.

R: God please! I need to fuck you so bad. Don't tease!xxx

Regina grinned at the message and shrugged slightly, batting her eyelashes again as if she was completely innocent. Unfortunately, her game was cut short by the bell ringing.

"Right class, the homework is on ShowMyHomework. We will continue where we left off tomorrow" said Robin, trying to take the husky tone out of his voice. Regina knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted her to stay behind. Oh no, she was in charge today. She rushed ahead, making sure she was one of the first out the classroom. Glancing after her he growled, trying to ignore the uncomfortable pressure in his trousers.

* * *

"Mr Locksley?" a familiar voice drifted from the doorway. It was after school the same day and Robin's head lifted from the stack of paperwork on his desk, a grin settling on his face. Regina was leaning up against the doorframe, looking stunning in her tight jeans and black leather jacket, grinning at him.

"Miss Mills, what can I do for you?" he asked, biting back a smirk.

"Well, I was just struggling a little with the last essay we did and I was wondering if you could help me?" she said, smiling innocently.

"Of course, come in and close the door" he said, beckoning her in.

She shut the door behind herself and clicked the lock on the door. Then she made her way slowly towards him.

"Do you mind if I take my jacket off? It's very hot in here" she said, still feigning innocence.

"That's no problem" he said, an eyebrow raised waiting for her next move.

She slid the jacket down her shoulders and he stared. It turns out she had forsaken her top and under the jacket was only clad in a red lace bra. He let out a long guttural groan and it was her turn to bite back a smirk. He stood from his desk and walked over to her. He then turned and backed her up until her ass hit the desk. Then suddenly he was kissing her hard. She moaned into his kiss and laced her fingers through his hair. Without a word he tugged at her jeans and pulled them down to see her matching panties. Little tease! He had time to think before he had pulled them down and spun her round, bending her over the desk.

"You are a sexy minx you know that don't you!" he whispered into her ear.

She shuddered at his voice, the hot breath hitting her ear.

Unable to wait, he undid his trousers and allinged himself with her slick entrance. Then he thrust into her hard. She moaned a little too loudly and he put 3 fingers into her mouth to muffle the sound. She sucked on them hard as he pounded in and out. Slamming into her making the desk rock and sending a pile of papers flying.

"Oh god Regina you're so hot and wet for me!" he whispered.

She sucked his fingers harder in response to try and fight the moans. She loved it when she whispered dirty things in her ear.

"God you make me so hard. How am I supposed to concentrate in any class when you're there and I know how it feels to be balls deep inside you!"

With this declaration he reached around and started to rub her clit. She was close anyway and that was enough to send her tumbling off the edge. She sucked hard on his fingers trying to stop herself from screaming as she squeezed around him. After another couple of strokes he was gone, pumping into her and collapsing on top of her.

"You're a queen" he breathed, kissing her neck as she began to recover.

He then sat up and did up his trousers. She too eventually pushed herself off his desk and fumbled around for her jeans and panties. Robin reached out and grabbed her panties.

"I think I'll keep hold of these!" he smirked, "You can have them back tonight"

"Hey I need those!"

"No you don't Miss Mills, I'm sure you'll do just fine without them" he slipped her damp panties into his jacket pocket and tapped it smirking at her.

She slid into her jeans and grabbed her jacket hiding the fact she wasn't wearing a shirt. She then checked her hair in her phone mirror and then turned to leave.

"Hey!" Robin said, walking up to her.

She turned around and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Unlike the encounter they had just shared, it was a gentle kiss but equally as passionate. He broke away and rested his forehead against hers.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked.

"How did I get so lucky?!" she said, looking at him.

She kissed him once more and then left the office. He noticed she was walking a little strangely and he smirked to himself.


	21. Here?

21 - Here?

"Regina?" called Robin, softly as he walked down the hallway after arriving home. It was 9 o'clock so he assumed Roland was asleep and didn't want to wake him.

"In here!" came her familiar voice from the kitchen, instantly putting him at ease.

Robin stopped when he reached the doorway staring at the mess that confronted him. Abandoned pans were strew across the side, everything was coated in a thin layer of flour and Regina was just stood in the middle calmly putting some brownies into a tin.

"What on earth happened in here?" asked Robin, stepping in, carefully avoiding the pile of egg on the floor.

"Roland wanted to make brownies" she said, ruefully.

"Don't you need the ingredients in the mixture for that?" he teased, coming over to give her a quick kiss.

"Don't tell him but those are his" she said, pointing to a tin with blackened lumps in it, "I didn't want him to be disappointed so I made some more"

"Thank you!" he said, going over and distastefully picking up one of the blackened lumps. He tossed it towards the bin but missed quite spectacularly and hit Regina on the back.

"Hey!" she said, picking up a handful of flour from the side and throwing it at him.

"Okay mine was an accident that was on purpose!" he whined, dodging quickly.

She just threw another load of flour at him, grinning a challenge.

"Right that's it!" said Robin, grabbing a handful of flour.

Regina shrieked and ran round the kitchen with Robin hot on her heels. They ended up either side of the counter and he threw the handful and it landed all over her top. She opened her mouth in mock outrage but quickly threw back an egg and it cracked on his shoulder. She giggled at his expression and he grabbed one of the bowls of abandoned mixture.

"No! No no no!" she squealed, sprinting off again. The mixture hit her square in the chest and suddenly mixture and eggs were flying. Without warning, Regina slipped on something on the floor and fell over pulling Robin on top of her. He looked down at her, breathless and with chocolate brownie mix all over her.

"God you're beautiful!" he said, kissing her.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled. Her moan caused him to stir as he broke away smirking.

"You taste like chocolate" he whispered in her ear.

He slowly traced the splatters of chocolate mixture down her neck, until eventually he reached the considerable amount residing on her chest. He could feel her breathing getting faster and shorter as he moved lower.

"Did you aim for my boobs?" asked Regina, between breaths.

"Maybe" he smirked, licking her lavishly.

She groaned and pulled at the buttons of her top, ripping it away to give him more access. He lost all sense of control he had and straddled her, pulling off his own shirt. She ran her hands over his chest and he groaned. Soon, he had completely stripped her, loving the way she shivered when her soft skin hit the cold floor. He stared directly into her eyes as he slowly pushed one finger into her tight opening watching as her eyes widened, breath faltered and a deep groan fell from between her lips. He then began to pump, slowly settling into a rhythm. He then added another finger and then other making Regina moan louder and louder. Her hands formed fists as she got closer to her release desperate to grab onto something. Robin kissed her again, loving the way she moaned into his mouth and feeling her tighten around his fingers.

"Come for me Regina, I want to see you come undone" he whispered, pumping a little faster pushing as deep as he could, scissoring his fingers, doing anything he could to bring her off. Quickly after, he felt her squeeze around his fingers and she screamed his name as her body rocked with the power of her orgasm. Taking his fingers out, he watched her intently, as her breath began to return to normal. But he was nowhere near finished, quickly proven as he crept smirking down her body until he gave her slit one long lick. She moaned and he thrust his tongue inside her, lapping her up. She began to groan and gasp again loving the way he felt, fisting her hands into his hair as she got closer again.

"Robin, oh god Robin!" she gasped.

His response of a deep groan sent vibrations through her clit, making her shudder as she climbed higher and higher. He felt her fingers tighten their grip as her mouth fell open in a silent scream as he felt hot juices flood his mouth. Greedily, he lapped up every last drop feeling her shake and quiver as she rode out her high. She pushed herself up on her elbows, face flushed and eyes black with lust. With a sudden surge of strength, she flipped them over so she was leaning over him which caught him off guard and the breath caught in his throat. She smirked seeing his reaction and slowly grabbed his wrist, bringing his still dripping fingers up to her mouth. Slowly, she ran her tongue up one and then sucked it into her mouth, moaning a little as she saw his mouth fall open slightly. Then she traced one finger down his bare chest and then followed it with her tongue. He could feel himself getting impossibly harder as she moved closer and closer to where he ached for her. Slowly, she closed her teeth around his zipper, teasing it down before using her hands to rid him of his jeans and boxers. As he sprung free, she gently stroked him from base to tip making him groan a little. Then she lowered her soft lips to him and placed a kiss on his tip. His eyes rolled back as she ran her hot tongue along him, mirroring the action of her hand from moments earlier. She continued this action for what seemed like hours before he felt her take him fully into her hot wet mouth and he also blew his load right there. A strangled gasp escaped as she sucked gently, moving him in and out. Automatically, his hand flew down and laced itself into her soft hair, gripping tightly as she sucked harder and took him deeper.

"Regina" he gasped, leaning up on his elbows with what little strength he had so he could see her head bobbing up and down on him, "Yes, god don't ever stop. OH GOD!"

His voice got louder as he got closer and it was clear Regina was using this to just ease off a little, not quite letting him reach his peak.

"Please Regina, please" he begged shamelessly, desperate to come.

She suddenly took him all the way in, sucking hard and he was lost. He exploded violently, spasming up into her mouth, feeling her swallow around him. He was panting hard and looking down the sight before him wasn't helping him recover. There she was, straddling him, completely naked with a few streaks of his come leaking out the corner of her mouth. Slowly, her tongue snaked up to swipe away the remnants and his breath hitched again. She was like something out of his wildest dreams and he couldn't believe she was real.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Regina's eyes widened in fear and rightly so. It was better for both of them if she wasn't found completely naked in her teacher's kitchen. Quickly, Robin pulled on his jeans and shirt and Regina grabbed her clothes off the floor and hurried upstairs out of sight. Trying to get his breath back and make it appear he had merely been watching TV moments earlier he headed to the door. He readied himself and then opened the door.

"Mr Gold?" he asked, stunned.

"Where is she?!" Mr Gold demanded, a murderous glint in his eye.


	22. Letter You Wrote Me

22 - Letter You Wrote Me

 **I'm sorry I've been M.I.A. at the moment. I've got exams coming up so I've been swamped with coursework and revision! Hope it was worth the wait!**

"Where is she?"

Gold's voice was nothing short of a snarl, and it made Regina's blood run cold. She froze for a moment, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Who?" she heard Robin ask, clearly stalling for time.

"Don't play games with me Mr Locksley. Where. Is. She?!"

Suddenly she sprung into action, she had run into Robin's bedroom her clothes bundled in her arms. She wasn't sure she'd have time to struggle back into her jeans so she grabbed one of Robin's shirts from the cupboard and slipped it on. She was not being found naked, particularly by Gold.

"My son is asleep upstairs, if you could please keep your voice down" said Robin, staring to sound angry.

"Your little bitch swore to me she wouldn't tell a soul what she found!" she heard the click of a cane as he clearly made his way down the hallway.

"Do not use that language under my roof!" snapped Robin.

"Who did she tell? Who did she tell!?" his voice was getting closer and closer.

Regina glanced around for anywhere to escape, she saw the cupboard but that was the first place he'd look. Oh god! She didn't have a choice he was right outside. She scrambled in and curled herself up as tight as she could.

"You can't just storm into my house making wild accusations" Robin's voice was suddenly very loud and with horror she realised they were now in the room. Mere meters away. She pulled her knees close to her chest, and held her breath.

"Wild accusations?!" Gold's voice was trembling with rage and she heard distant rustling, "Explain this!"

A brief pause ensued followed by Gold demanding, "Read it aloud. Go on then, so she can hear"

"She's not..."

"I am not playing that game Mr Locksley, read the damn note"

"I know, I have the evidence to back it up, you are quite the photographer"

Regina's mind was racing. The only people who knew besides her and Robin, were Tink and Emma and she was fairly sure neither of them would have the balls to send that note. She basically had to force them to break into his office in the first place! So who was that note from?

"What does this person want?" the trouble in Robin's tone shot straight to her heart.

It was happening again, she was putting Robin in danger once again. How could she have been naive enough to think she could have this? Selfish enough to put him and Roland at risk.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but remember if this ever gets out I will make sure you and the little whore will never be able to set foot in this town again" snarled Gold, "You hear that Regina, you'll be on your knees in my office begging me not to expel you. I'm sure we could come to some...arrangement"

His tone made her skin crawl and there was a scuffle of movement.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Robin's voice was little more than a growl.

"Unhand me, Mr Locksley before you do something you regret"

There was a thud, assumingly as Robin released his grip on Gold.

"I'll show you the door, Mr Gold"

* * *

When Robin came back into the room, Regina was shutting the cupboard door her face pale.

"Regina, who did you tell?" he said, quietly.

"No one, I swear. The only people that know other than us are Tink and Emma, who only know because they helped me break into Mr Gold's office to find out"

"Broke into his office! What...what do you have on him?" said Robin, as Regina winced realising that she had excluded that detail in previous conversations.

"I went through his computer..."

"Regina! That's illegal!"

"So is this!" she snapped, instantly regretting it as she saw that guilt surface in his eyes. "Anyway, I found picture, photos from the girls changing rooms"

Robin's eyes widened, "Photos? Did they know? Are there any of you?!"

Regina didn't make eye contact, "No, he's obviously got hidden cameras up all over the school"

"Were there any of you"

"A whole folder" she said quickly.

"A whole folder, of photos of you...changing" he raked a hand through his hair, turning from her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. Plus we could be together, that was all I cared about"

"And you're sure Tink and Emma wouldn't say anything"

"I know they wouldn't, they know how important it is to me, plus they aren't brave enough anyway!"

"Then who is sending these letters?"

She merely stared back at him, as he felt his heart sink.

* * *

Gold paced his office. First of all, that insufferable girl had forced him to take down his cameras and now he was getting threatening letters. He had received another, this time one of the pictures. Regina in the changing rooms, one of his personal favourites. Nothing was written on it, and this lack of demands was making him increasingly nervous. If they wanted money, he could provide it but at the moment all he had was a dark cloud hanging over him. He hated not being in control. Whoever this was knew exactly how to rile him up.

* * *

Regina opened the door to her house, and slipped inside careful to stay quiet. It was a lot later than she had thought, she had spent the day in the library carefully avoiding both Gold and Robin. Her mother would be asleep by now and that was one can of worms she didn't want to open anyway. Passing the kitchen counter, she stopped when she saw something sitting on the usually empty surface. She saw that there were 2 letters, both of which were addressed to her. Puzzled, she picked them up, but not wanting to hang around she slipped them into her bag and made her way upstairs. In the privacy of her own room, she sat on the bed and pulled them out. It was then she noticed the logo of Cambridge University on the top corner of the envelope. She had completely forgotten she was waiting for replies from colleges it had been such an intense few days. Her heart was racing as she slowly opened it and slid the letter out.

 _Dear Miss Regina Mills,_

 _We are delighted to offer you a place to study History at Queens College at Cambridge University. This offer requires you to achieve A*AA at a-level, although as you are studying 4 a levels we will accept AAAA._

Regina's heart soared. She got it! She got into Cambridge university. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, now all she had to do was get the grades.

Her phone pinged and she glanced at it to see it was her Tink and Emma's group chat:

 _Tink to AAA Girls: OMG I GOT INTO SWANSEA TO STUDY PHYSIOTHERAPY!_

 _Emma to AAA Girls: Well done Tink! I GOT GEOGRAPHY AT NEWCASTLE!_

 _Regina to AAA Girls: Yes girls! GUESS WHO'S DOING HISTORY AT QUEENS IN CAMBRIDGE!  
_

 _Emma to AAA Girls: YES REGINA! You've worked so hard for it!_

 _Regina to AAA Girls: We've all worked for it!_

 _Tink to AAA Girls: Pub tomorrow, it is Friday!_

 _Regina to AAA Girls: Count me in!_

 _Emma to AAA Girls: Sounds like a plan!_

Regina suddenly remembered the second letter and opened it quickly assuming it was from one of the other colleges she had applied to. However, what was inside made her stomach turn. It was a print out of one of Gold's pictures, her in the changing room in her underwear. She turned it over and written on the back in big black letters was written: **SLUT**


	23. Threats From Every Corner

23 - Threats from every corner

 **Again sorry for the delay. Hope it was worth it, thank you for being so patient!**

"Oh my god, Regina when did you get this?" asked Emma, staring at the thick black letters on the photo.

"Yesterday" said Regina, quietly playing with her sleeve.

"Do you know who it could be from?"

"A few"

"Regina you have to tell someone!"

"Who!" she snapped, causing a few heads in neighbouring booths turned her way.

Lowering her voice to little more than a hiss she continued, "The second I tell anyone, they'll want to know where the photo came from, I'll have to tell them about Gold and it will come straight back to Robin. I can't do that!"

"You can't just ignore this" Emma's tone was almost pleading now as she tried to meet Regina's eyes.

"I'm not going to, I'm going to sort it out"

"Have you told Robin?" Tink's tone was careful.

"No"

"Are you sure you don't want to..."

"Tink please"said Regina, quietly, "I can't"

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to Granny's and made her way inside. She saw an empty table and willingly made her way over to it. She wasn't sure if her message would be responded to, but it was worth a try.

"You alright love?" asked Granny, as she gave Regina her usual large black coffee without her even needing to order it.

Despite her frosty exterior, Granny was very perceptive and always knew when something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" she said, as casually as she could.

Clearly, Granny wasn't going to be fooled that easily as she responded "Alright, but I'm sure whatever it is will sort itself out"

She gave her a small smile as the older woman shuffled away but quickly her face returned to a neutral position, the way she had perfected over the years when her mother spoke to her. This was a bad idea but hell, what did she have to lose? She almost laughed at the irony as she knew damn well she had a lot to lose. She didn't even look up as the bell above the door chimed and someone new entered the diner.

"Do you do tea?" she heard the thick british accent and looked up.

So he'd decided to show up. She didn't know if she was happy or sad. He was stood at the counter as Granny bustled making his tea, which she clearly wasn't used to as she was searching for the bags behind the counter for several minutes. Regina used this seemingly narrow window to think over what she was going to say, how she was going to broach the subject. Will, Robin's friend from the bar, turned around looking and smiled when he saw Regina who waved at him.

"Regina, I must say I was surprised to hear from you" he said, taking a seat opposite her and raising an eyebrow quizzically at her as he sipped his tea.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Will. I just umm..." she stumbled a little over her words as she cupped her hands around her mug.

"Oh so you're a black coffee kind of girl" said Will, clearly trying to put her at ease, "I can't stomach coffee me, a tea kind of man myself!"

"Shocker!" teased Regina, smiling a little and he chuckled good naturedly.

They both sipped their drinks and the after a deep breath Regina said, "So, I don't know how much Robin has told you, about...us"

"I know that the two of you are together if that's what you mean" said Will, getting straight to the point.

She didn't meet his eyes and he hastily qualified with, "I'm not judging you, he's clearly head over heels for you and love is love, no matter the circumstances"

It was then she looked up and said, "I um, I just wanted to know if there was anyone else in Robin's life that knows about us?"

"Hmmm, I don't think so. The only reason, he told me was because I was there at the bar and I think he needed someone to gush to. Never seen him so lovestruck"

At that, Regina smiled a little but it quickly disappeared as he carried on, "I don't think he would have told anyone else. Why?"

"Because, someone's been sending me threatening photos and I'm trying to figure out who before they do something to hurt him and Roland"

"Threatening photos?" asked Will, his seemingly never ending smile faltering for the first time since she'd met him.

Glancing around nervously, Regina slipped the photo out of her bag and slid it across the table to Will. She saw his eyes widen at the provocative nature of the photo and as she flipped it open he did a double take. SLUT.

"Oh my god Regina! Are you alright?" he asked, as she quickly snatched back the photograph shoving it into her bag.

"Me?" she seemed confused by the question, "I'm fine, it's Robin I'm worried about. If it gets out that him and I are together then he could be in serious trouble. And what about Roland? I need to find out who this is before they do something to hurt him"

Will gazed at her for a little while after this. He realised that she honestly didn't care what happened to her, what these photos getting out might mean for her future. Her sole concern was what would happen to Robin and Roland. He knew he had been right to encourage Robin to chase this girl.

"And Robin, doesn't have any ideas about who it could be?" asked Will, carefully seeing she was very worked up.

"No" he saw panic flash behind her eyes, "No I haven't told him and you can't either!"

"You haven't told him?" Will's eyebrows were now right up in his hairline, "Regina are you sure, I mean he'd definitely want to help you and could maybe offer some more insight into..."

"No, Will please! Promise me you won't tell him!"

"Alright, alright!" he raised his hands in surrender, "But I'm sorry I can't shed much light on it. But you're absolutely sure that Robin hasn't received any threats or anything?"

"No. No he can't have. He would have told me" said Regina, suddenly seeming less sure.

"What, like you told him?" asked Will.

Damn. He made a good point. She sat back and crossed her arms, almost curling up into her chair.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll do some digging and get back to you. Put your number into my phone" he slid it across the table to her and she smiled gratefully at him.

Quickly typing in her number, she handed it back.

"Thank you Will, I really appreciate it" said Regina, smiling as she took a last sip of her coffee and stood up.

"No problem love, I'll see what I can find out for you. But Regina, if you ever need help, or you're in trouble or this person starts to really threaten you. You can always come to me."

She smiled at him and then bidding him goodbye, she hurried out of the diner. Watching her go, Will couldn't help but feel terrible for her. She was so young to be dealing with all of this crap. No one should be sending threatening letters to such a sweet young lady. Grabbing his phone he fired off a couple of quick texts.

 _W: Hi Regina, this is Will, just wanted to make sure you had my number x_

 _W: Alright Robin, pub tonight? It's not even a school night so you can get hammered! - W_

* * *

Robin heard his phone buzz but he was far too distracted to take any notice. As usual, when he got home from school he had taken everything out of the mailbox and left it on the side while he put everything away and set Roland upstairs to do his homework. It was then he saw them, as he was flicking through the bills and stopped when he saw a brown envelope. Narrowing his eyes, he opened the envelope and slid out the contents. Inside were 3 photos. The first showed Regina and Gold, standing very close together almost touching noses although both looked very angry. The second showed Regina and Will, sat together at Grannys seemingly laughing together animatedly. The third made his blood boil. It was a little grainy and the lighting was terrible but he saw Regina, lying on a bed in her underwear with an unknown guy who had his face pressed up into her chest. His fist clenched, as he gazed at the pictures. Who sent these? It was probably the same person who sent the photo to Gold. With a sense of dread, he flipped them over one at a time. Each had writing on the back in big black capitals.

 **Do you see?**

 **You're not special to her.**

 **She's a little whore.**


End file.
